Les autres
by Shizuka21
Summary: Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes et trente-huit secondes pour le détester. Il lui fallut les six années suivantes pour comprendre que pour connaître James Potter, il s'agissait moins de le regarder lui que ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. LE/JP.
1. Chapter 1 : La considération

N/A : ayant reçu quelques commentaires encourageants (merci à tous les reviewers qui lisent ces lignes, surtout pour m'avoir signalé cette histoire d'acceptation de reviews anonymes que j'ignorais), j'ai décidé de récidiver, abandonnant du même coup mes révisions. Il y aura huit chapitres assez courts et je posterai probablement tous les deux-trois jours (rien de tel qu'un peu d'écriture pour soulager le stress !).

Reste à prier pour que je ne rate pas mes examens car je doute que mes parents acceptent l'étude extensive du James/Lily comme une bonne excuse...

Disclaimer : pas à moi !

* * *

**La Considération :**

**La dame au chariot / Peter Pettigrew**

La première fois que Lily posa les yeux sur la tête échevelée de James Potter, il se vantait bruyamment de ses performances en matière d'un sport au nom imprononçable qui semblait avoir rapport avec des actions terriblement dangereuses effectuées en équilibre sur un balai. Il se trouvait dans le couloir de l'Hogwarts Express afin d'entretenir les occupants de deux compartiments à la fois, agitant les bras pour illustrer son propos et bloquant totalement l'accès à la salle de bains.

Lily avait été bien trop terrifiée pour lui demander de se pousser : il avait l'air si à l'aise dans ce train qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un première année. Elle avait donc essayé de le contourner discrètement, ce qui s'était révélé impossible, puis s'était résolue à le fixer d'un regard implorant en espérant qu'il finirait par remarquer sa présence.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il se retourna brusquement dans sa direction au son d'une clochette et la bouscula pour atteindre plus vite la femme engoncée dans un uniforme d'un rouge aussi vif que celui du train que Lily apprendrait à appeler "la dame au chariot" pour les années à venir. Sans prendre la peine de saluer celle-ci ou de s'excuser auprès de Lily, qui frottait à présent le bras endolori qui venait de rencontrer le mur, il se mit à débiter la liste de tout ce qu'il désirait d'une voix excitée. Il pointait les boîtes colorées du doigt, ignorant complètement l'expression de criant mécontentement sur le visage de la femme.

"Ne serait-on pas un peu mal poli, jeune homme ?" lâcha-t-elle enfin, le visage presque aussi rouge que son uniforme.

Le garçon sourit d'un air arrogant et sortit plusieurs galleons de la poche de son pantalon. Il les lui tendit et la femme les prit avec répugnance, lui remettant les bonbons en une pile d'un équilibre précaire. Lily se demanda fugitivement comment il comptait manger tout ça sans se rendre malade.

"Vous savez ce qu'on dit : le client est roi", lança-t-il en guise d'adieu.

Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou et regagna son compartiment, dont il claqua la porte derrière lui : client ou pas, la femme paraissait prête à l'aider à se familiariser avec le concept de "mort prématurée" dans un très proche avenir et Lily pouvait voir ses mains potelées se contracter - vraisemblablement avec le désir d'étouffer le malotru avec une bonne fournée de Fondants du Chaudron.

Lily elle-même commençait à envisager une rapide retraite face à son expression, mais quand la femme se tourna dans sa direction, sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora et elle sourit.

"Tu veux quelque chose, mon chou ?"

Lily hocha la tête timidement - tout était si nouveau et _différent_. Depuis qu'un hibou avait déposé cette lettre scellée d'un cachet de cire cramoisie dans ses œufs au bacon un matin de juillet, le monde entier semblait avoir changé. Lily se sentait à la fois terrifiée et excitée par la perspective : son estomac faisait des nœuds et la tête lui tournait tant qu'elle oublia momentanément tout du garçon mal élevé qui s'était bruyamment présenté comme "James Potter" à qui voulait l'entendre en entrant dans le train.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lily hurlait de façon hystérique alors que la grenouille en chocolat qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger lui sautait au visage.

James Potter se précipita bien sûr, espérant de toute évidence tomber sur une scène compromettante. Il éclata de rire à la vue de Lily, pétrifiée avec une grenouille en chocolat sur la tête. Il ne lui parla pas plus qu'il ne chercha à l'aider, mais il dut enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes d'hilarité qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. À ce point, les occupants des trois compartiments environnant étaient sortis dans le couloir à la recherche de la source du vacarme. Il fallut attendre l'intervention d'un préfet qui expliqua à Lily que c'était tout à fait normal et qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une grenouille vivante pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle avait détesté James Potter dès la première minute et elle résolut de ne jamais lui adresser la parole durant les sept années à venir. Ce sale gosse de riches prétentieux ne méritait même pas son attention et d'ailleurs, elle décida d'oublier son nom immédiatement.

Pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de le connaître ?

* * *

Malgré le fait que James Potter ait été placé dans la maison Gryffindor, tout comme elle, ce qui lui faisait partager sa Salle Commune en plus de toutes ses classes, Lily l'ignora de son mieux.

Peu importait qu'il fasse exploser quelque chose toutes les demi-heures ou que les élèves les plus âgés l'aient déjà sacré "le première année le plus distrayant" - même l'odeur de crabe dont la robe noire de Lily s'était imprégnée de façon permanente après une expérience malheureuse du première année en question ne pourrait la pousser à le remarquer.

Car c'était bien pour voir les autres lui jeter des regards admiratifs que Potter _respirait_.

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent un matin, alors qu'un garçon blond auquel ses yeux bleus et les rondeurs enfantines subsistant sur son visage donnaient un air timide s'assit à côté de James Potter pour le petit-déjeuner. Lily grimaça pour le pauvre inconscient et surveilla la scène, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que Potter sorte quelque chose d'immonde ou de dangereux de sa poche pour le verser sur le garçon.

Après tout, Potter ne se privait jamais d'attaquer ses camarades de classe et personne ne se privait d'attaquer Peter Pettigrew : si Lily s'était tout de suite fait harcelée par certaines personnes en raison de ses origines moldues, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que le garçon avait subi dès le jour de la rentrée (Lily croyait même se souvenir que quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche-pied au moment de la Répartition et qu'il s'était étalé de tout son long moins de trois minutes après avoir posé un pied dans le château).

Potter tourna la tête vers Pettigrew, qui venait de lui adresser la parole, étendit lentement le bras au-dessus de la table... et lui passa la confiture de myrtilles.

Lily guetta patiemment le moment de vérité, le coup de la confiture maudite ou le moment où il allait faire taire d'une réflexion blessante les balbutiements du garçon, qui ne semblait pas en revenir de sa chance et bégayait sans pouvoir s'arrêter au sujet du dernier devoir assigné en potions.

Potter hochait la tête de temps en temps, sourit et se leva pour aller en classe. Pettigrew le suivit et il ne se passa_ rien_.Lily était si déconcertée qu'elle oublia totalement sa détermination à l'ignorer.

À midi, Peter Pettigrew s'assit de nouveau à côté de Potter, puis à tous les repas suivants, et en classe aussi. On commença à murmurer qu'ils étaient _amis. _Mais vraiment, ça n'avait aucun sens : Peter Pettigrew n'était personne et Potter n'avait rien à gagner à s'associer avec lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Potter menaça de représailles quiconque s'attaquerait à Pettigrew et personne au sein de la maison Gryffindor n'ennuya plus jamais celui qui avait été si promptement surnommé "deux-pieds-gauches" le soir de son arrivée à Hogwarts.

* * *

N/A : voilà, comme prévu c'est assez court - je pense que les suivants seront plus longs. Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et à ceux qui laisseront des commentaires (je crois que je commence à comprendre l'addiction de certaines personnes pour les reviews et, à ma plus grande honte, j'ai été incroyablement facile à corrompre...:)


	2. Chapter 2 : le respect

N/A : comme promis, le chapitre 2. Je vais avoir une semaine occupée (droit, droit et encore du droit ) mais j'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement.

Pour répondre à une question posée, non ce ne sera pas exactement par année, c'est plus par... thème, si on peut dire. Ah, j'espère que ce sera plus clair dans un chapitre ou deux.

* * *

**Le respect :**

**Professeur McGonagall / Albus Dumbledore**

James Potter ne faisait preuve d'aucun respect. Pour personne. Parfois, Lily se demandait si ses parents lui avaient un jour infligé le sacro-saint sermon du "dis-merci-s'il-vous-plaît-tiens-la-porte-vouvoie-tes-aînés" ainsi que ses propres parents avaient jugé nécessaire de le faire dès qu'elle avait été en âge de parler.

Probablement pas.

Le demi-sourire narquois qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui était la chose la plus insupportable que Lily ait jamais vue. Mais étrangement, si l'attitude effrontée de Potter lui attira des ennuis lors de son arrivée à Hogwarts, elle lui valut par la suite une sorte d'aura teintée de déférence. Bien sûr, au début un nombre de sorts accidentels proprement prodigieux fut jeté par les élèves des années supérieures quand ils se trouvaient en sa présence, et Potter fut le premier de sa promotion à connaître le prénom de l'infirmière scolaire. Filch, le gardien, sembla quant à lui se donner pour nouveau but dans l'existence de le prendre en train d'enfreindre le règlement afin de pouvoir tester sur lui ses punitions les plus inventives (Lily le surprit même une fois à épier Potter, caché derrière une armure et prêt à bondir au moindre geste suspect - rien que l'idée d'être suivie en permanence par l'homme-au-sourire-carié lui donnait des frissons et elle ne pouvait comprendre qu'à ce point Potter n'ait pas essayé de rentrer dans le rang).

Et c'était sans compter les professeurs qui avaient constamment l'impression que James Potter se moquait d'eux (ce qui était souvent exact) et le surveillaient du coin de l'œil avec méfiance quand ils n'essayaient pas de lui faire ravaler son arrogance à coup de questions impromptues.

Au bout de trois semaines, Lily était presque certaine que Potter serait renvoyé avant la fin de l'année. Ou qu'il se serait fait jeter tant de sorts qu'il terminerait confiné pour une période indéterminée dans l'infirmerie.

Oh, comme elle avait tort : à peine un mois plus tard, presque la moitié des élèves des années supérieures le saluaient dans les couloirs, les préfets qui surveillaient ses retenues s'étaient mis en devoir de lui apprendre comment éviter de se faire prendre par Filch, et les professeurs l'_adoraient_. Lily entendit même le professeur de potions faire une remarque sur "l'audace de la jeunesse" avec une écœurante nostalgie après une remarque particulièrement impertinente de la part de Potter. Parfois, ça donnait à Lily envie de hurler de frustration : Slughorn lui laissait tout passer, alors qu'il n'était même pas son meilleur élève ! C'était Severus Snape, un garçon renfermé de Slytherin qui appréciait Potter à peu près autant qu'elle, si elle en jugeait par les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

À cette exception près, tout le monde était absolument _conquis_ par Jame Potter.

Sauf le Professeur McGonagall.

En la rencontrant, Lily avait tout de suite su qu'elle était de la race des "sévères mais justes" : c'était proclamé par son chignon net, ses yeux scrutateurs sans être froids et ses lèvres qui semblaient constamment pincées au point de ne plus former qu'une fine ligne dans son visage.

Elle avait subi le même traitement que les autres enseignants de la part de James Potter, mais elle semblait à tout jamais immunisée contre son sens de l'humour. Et le fait qu'elle paraisse plus près d'exploser à chacune de ses tentatives pour paraître "cool" encourageait apparemment Potter à pousser sans cesse la provocation plus loin.

Le Professeur McGonagall était étonnement patiente, et Lily l'avait vue plus d'une fois réexpliquer tout le processus d'une transformation à Frank Longbottom sans autre signe d'énervement que l'accroissement dramatique du tambourinement de ses doigts sur la table en bois. Mais le jour où Potter transforma les allumettes que la classe était censée changer en épingles en projectiles, manquant crever les yeux d'un certain nombre de ses camarades au cours de l'opération, elle perdit finalement son sang-froid. Sa voix devint de plus en plus forte au cours de sa tirade et son teint habituellement cireux tourna cramoisi.

Lily dut se retenir pour ne pas se cacher derrière sa table, terrifiée. Elle commençait à se demander si des choses allaient se mettre à exploser dans la salle sous l'effet de la colère du professeur quand Potter sourit de ce satané demi-sourire suffisant :

"Ça va, c'est bon, dit-il sans se démonter. Arrêtez de hurler comme ça ou mes oreilles vont se mettre à saigner."

À ce stade, le Professeur McGonagall était littéralement violacée. Potter se vit assigner une corvée de nettoyage de toilettes quotidienne de deux heures sans magie pour une durée de trois semaines et McGonagall exprima l'espoir que cela lui apprendrait le respect.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily croisa Potter, traînant derrière Filch un seau à la main et faisant ses adieux à Pettigrew avant de partir en retenue. Lily n'écouta pas sa conversation, ayant depuis longtemps décidé que rien de ce qui sortait de la bouche de Potter n'était digne d'intérêt. Cependant, il était si bruyant qu'il était difficile de manquer ce qu'il s'exclama avant d'aller accomplir ses corvées :

"Merlin, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'oblige à mettre la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi la Geignarde : je ferais pas faire ça à un moldu !"

Lily n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant, mais à ce moment-là, elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle haïssait James Potter.

* * *

Lily grimaça et se mit en devoir d'extirper la substance brillante et légèrement collante qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait été la malheureuse victime collatérale de l'une des hilarantes plaisanteries de Potter.

Encore.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune à pas précautionneux : depuis que Potter avait rencontré Sirius Black, les quartiers des Gryffindors avaient sombré dans le plus total chaos et on ne pouvait se montrer trop prudent. Ce n'était pas que Black fut particulièrement enclin à semer la terreur, mais le fait d'avoir un public constamment disponible pour rire de ses actions d'éclat semblait avoir triplé le pouvoir de nuisance de James Potter.

Le pauvre Professeur McGonagall était d'humeur massacrante et elle jetait des coups d'œil soupçonneux autour d'elle au moindre bruit. Lily l'avait même entendu supplier l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor de prendre le "cataclysme ambulant" dans l'équipe dès l'année suivante afin qu'il dispose de moins de temps libre pour "saccager sa Salle Commune".

Quand l'entraîneur lui avait fait remarquer non sans amertume que les matchs comptaient pour beaucoup dans la compétition entre les maisons et que si elle ne voulait pas voir Gryffindor perdre pour la _quatrième année consécutive_ contre Slytherin elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire prendre des joueurs dans l'équipe pour sa seule tranquillité, le Professeur McGonagall avait répondu que si battre les Slytherins lui tenait à cœur, elle ne pourrait en profiter si elle n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle doutait pouvoir survivre à sept ans d'un James Potter désœuvré.

À ce point, elle paraissait pratiquement au bord des larmes et l'entraîneur avait reculé d'un pas, paniqué. Quand elle s'était reprise et avait parlé de doubler les devoirs comme possible solution de rechange, l'entraîneur avait juré sur son Firebolt de prendre Potter s'il montrait le moindre talent pour lancer, frapper ou attraper une balle.

Lily se renfrogna. James Potter était odieux et on le récompensait dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrêterait. À dire vrai, elle ne pouvait blâmer le Professeur McGonagall : la situation était devenu incontrôlable - personne ne s'asseyait plus sans ausculter sa chaise de façon approfondie et on n'ingérait plus rien qui ait été à proximité de Potter, Pettigrew ou Black. Professeurs comme élèves étaient à présent en proie à une terrible paranoïa.

Et tout ça à cause d'un première année qui connaissait à peine une dizaine de sorts basiques.

"M. Potter ?"

Lily sursauta violemment : elle était si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle avait manqué rentrer dans de volumineuses robes de velours violet. Relevant la tête, elle rencontra le regard amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle rougit et bredouilla des excuses, intimidée par ce sorcier dont on disait qu'il était le plus puissant de son temps. Après tout, s'il se trouvait constamment à Hogwarts, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que depuis sa place à la table des Gryffindors dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'il était perché sur l'estrade où les professeurs prenaient leurs repas.

Le Professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête et lui sourit avant de se retourner vers le portrait gardant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffindors. Lily remarqua alors que celui-ci était ouvert et que James Potter était immobile, un pied dans le couloir, présentant une ressemblance remarquable avec un enfant attrapé la main dans un paquet de bonbons interdit. Il reprit contenance et s'approcha du directeur, les mains dans les poches. Lily recula, mais ne put se décider à partir, curieuse de savoir pourquoi un personnage si important se serait déplacé pour parler avec Potter. L'idée qu'il allait être renvoyé lui traversa l'esprit et elle réalisa avec un frisson horrifié qu'il l'avait sans doute mérité.

"Professeur, comment allez-vous ?" s'enquit Potter d'une voix égale.

Son sourire resta fermement en place, pourtant Lily aurait juré l'avoir vu vaciller durant une seconde.

"Bien, bien, M. Potter. J'ai entendu dire que les choses étaient plutôt animées par ici, alors je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil. Je suis moi-même très friand de distractions", confia-t-il d'un ton faussement ingénu. "Mais nous ne voudrions pas épuiser cette chère Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous a-t-elle pas semblée un peu pâle, ces derniers temps ? Trop d'agitation finirait par venir à bout du plus fort d'entre nous, il me semble..."

Potter hocha vaguement la tête et humecta ses lèvres, l'air nerveux. Il ne répondit rien et le Professeur Dumbledore se contenta de le fixer du regard pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant de lui envoyer un joyeux sourire et de repartir dans un tranquille bruissement de tissu.

James Potter resta là où il se trouvait et il sembla à Lily qu'il _retenait _sa respiration. Soudain, il était seul, n'ayant apparemment pas même remarqué la présence de Lily, et le sourire tomba. Lily vit alors avec stupéfaction apparaître la peur viscérale derrière sa contenance nonchalante et l'expression moqueuse qui paraissait gravée de façon permanente sur son visage. Devant Albus Dumbledore, ne restait plus du cauchemar de McGonagall qu'un garçon de onze ans perdu au milieu de gens plus forts et plus grands que lui dont il était terrifié.

Et Lily se demandait parfois s'il était normal qu'elle distingua toujours cet enfant effrayé dans l'adolescent de quatorze ans qui renvoyait présentement des Bludgers à grands coups de battes dans le but avoué d'éclater le crâne des membres de l'équipe adverse.

Bien sûr, James Potter était toujours arrogant et souvent complètement intolérable, et Lily espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à lui reparler depuis la fois où elle lui avait crié dessus pour avoir fait tourner le lait de tous les pichets disponibles (Lily n'avait habituellement pas mauvais caractère, mais la provocation avait ses limites à sept heures du matin un jour de contrôle de transformation). Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait vu devant Albus Dumblerore, Lily savait que ses parents avaient très probablement eu cette discussion concernant les bonnes manière avec James Potter. Sûrement même que lorsqu'il était chez lui, il disait "merci", "s'il vous plaît" et qu'il tenait les portes à ceux qui passaient derrière lui.

D'ailleurs, Lily était presque certaine que c'était lui, qui avait envoyé la carte de vœux anonyme qui ornait le bureau du Professeur McGonagall depuis les vacances de Noël. Et ça, Lily ne pouvait le haïr.

* * *

N/A : voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (je devrais penser à faire une pancarte comme les mendiants avec un truc du genre : "Nous acceptons toutes les reviews, devraient-elle être composées d'un seul mot du style "super" ou "nul", et même les onomatopées du genre euh... "eugh..." (il existe des onomatopées positives ?). Et je présente mes excuses s'il reste des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe - les heures d'examen commencent à se faire sentir.

Les chapitres suivants seront sans doute plus ah... personnels et avec un peu plus d'action mais j'avais d'abord besoin de définir les rapports de James avec l'autorité (pauvre Minnie...).


	3. Chapter 3 : La mesure

N/A : Merci pour toutes les reviews, parce que Crokk a parfaitement raison : un auteur commenté est un auteur heureux (au fait, dans ma grande magnanimité, je te pardonne pour le premier chapitre ;). D'ailleurs, c'est le grand avantage des fictions sur internet sur les romans publiés : dans le cas de ces derniers, on sait combien de personnes ont acheté le roman, mais jamais ce qu'elles en ont pensé après, et c'est très frustrant.

Bref, je blablate (encore...). En tout cas, vous m'avez tous bien fait rire avec cette histoire d'onomatopée et oui, si ça ne vous inspire rien d'autre, juste l'onomatopée me suffira :)

Pour ceux que ça pourrait rendre confus, je précise que les chapitres ne sont pas exactement dans l'ordre chronologique : ça va globalement vers les années supérieures, mais il y aura des retours en arrière.

De même, je ne compte pas suivre la... "réalité historique". D'ailleurs, je n'en suis qu'au tome 4 dans ma lecture et je n'aurai probablement pas le temps d'avancer avant les vacances - donc ne soyez pas étonnés si je prends de grandes libertés par rapport au roman de Rowling.

* * *

**La mesure :**

**Severus Snape / Remus Lupin**

Severus Snape était la personne la plus serviable que Lily ait jamais rencontrée. Il était également timide et gauche, presque autant que Remus Lupin, ce garçon de Gryffindor qui venait parfois aux séances du groupe d'étude des deuxième année et qui n'adressait jamais la parole à personne. En réalité, Severus et Remus étaient même étonnamment semblables par de nombreux aspects, notamment ce besoin maladif d'être accepté qui les poussait à se conformer sans cesse aux désirs d'autrui au détriment de leurs propres souhaits.

Ce qui rendait Lily complètement folle dans les deux cas.

Cependant, quelque chose faisait toute la différence entre eux. Ou plutôt_ quelqu'un_.

James Potter avait décidé dès le premier jour qu'il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux Slytherins : de l'innocent carnet vert qu'Alice Prewett avait imprudemment laissé traîner dans la Salle Commune et qui avait été immédiatement incinéré parce que la couleur "gâchait le paysage" aux première année qui avaient la malchance d'avoir été affecté dans la maison de Salazar Slytherin et qui commençaient à vomir des serpents avant même d'avoir atteint leurs pairs le jour de leur Répartition.

Et c'était sans parler du malheureux reptile qui s'était retrouvé embroché sur les crocs d'un lion de métal devant l'entrée de leur Salle Commune parce que Potter trouvait le symbolisme hilarant.

Severus Snape était un Slytherin, Remus Lupin était un Gryffindor et ça faisait toute la différence : Lupin était libre de garder ses distances avec tout le monde, de se cacher derrière des manuels scolaires en surveillant ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui avec un air de bête traquée, alors que Snape ne pouvait _respirer_ sans s'attirer les foudres de Potter.

En quatrième année, Remus Lupin avait été adopté par Potter et ses acolytes et il semblait presque _attaché _à eux par quelque étrange tour de la Nature à part durant les heures d'arithmancie, les trois autres ayant opté pour les vapeurs d'encens et les devoirs vite bâclés de la divination. Les Maraudeurs, c'était ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Lily ricana presque à voix haute devant le ridicule du titre que se donnaient ces petits garçons qui se prenaient pour des insurgés parce qu'il leur arrivait de descendre quelques bouteilles de Firewhiskey en semaine.

"Lily ?"

Elle releva la tête, mais Severus était en train de ranger ses livres dans son sac et garda les yeux fixés sur sa tâche.

"Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant."

Lily hocha la tête, puis s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait la voir. Pas qu'il sembla très préoccupé par sa réponse... Elle se renfrogna passagèrement avant de forcer un sourire amical sur son visage.

"Oui, d'accord. Je suppose qu'on finira ça demain ?"

Elle désigna la prédiction à moitié déchiffrée posée sur la table, entourée d'un tas désordonné de feuilles couvertes de notes et d'hypothèses sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

L'expression de Severus tourna immédiatement contrite.

"Ah, désolé, je ne peux pas : je suis occupé demain.

- Oh ?"

Lily était perplexe : Severus n'était _jamais_ occupé, il avait toujours fini ses devoirs des jours avant les dates limites, il ne jouait pas au Quidditch et il...

Son visage s'éclaira.

"Tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Mm, des types de mon dortoir, marmonna-t-il, l'air terriblement embarrassé.

- Des Slytherins ? C'est fantastique, Sev, tu commences _enfin _à leur parler !"

Elle tapota son bras en guise de félicitations et il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

"C'est pour un projet. Et pour qui tu te prends à surveiller ma vie sociale - ma mère ?"

Lily rit doucement et secoua la tête. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que Severus réussisse s'intégrer : à part Lily, il n'adressait généralement la parole à personne sauf ce qu'il balbutiait quand Potter et sa bande venaient l'attaquer.

"On pourra toujours finir ce week-end, alors, dit-elle.

- Oui."

Severus paraissait soudain un peu anxieux et son sourire semblait forcé. Lily se demanda s'il était nerveux à l'idée de passer du temps avec d'autres gens et ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée parce que Severus était _si _timide et que la plupart des Slytherins étaient terriblement patibulaires - surtout ce garçon de sixième année qu'elle avait vu à certaines réunions du club du Professeur Slughorn, qui appelait les descendants de moldus des "Sang-de-bourbe" et qui montrait les dents d'une façon menaçante quand il souriait... Malfoy, son nom était Malfoy et Lily espérait qu'il ne faisait pas partie des nouvelles connaissances de Severus, même si c'était probablement le genre de personnes qu'il valait mieux avoir pour ami que pour ennemi.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Lily.

- Quoi ?"

Lily cligna des yeux, interloquée par son air honteux.

"De remettre notre séance, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça ne fait rien."

Elle lui envoya un dernier sourire et un signe de la main amical alors qu'elle se replongeait dans son manuel de transfiguration et qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque.

_Il ment._

"Je sais, souffla-t-elle, juste pour entendre sa propre voix dans un silence devenu soudain oppressant. Mais ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, si ?"

Au fil des mois, Severus s'absenta de plus en plus pour des _projets_. Il disparut même durant toute la première semaine des vacances de Noël, en même temps que certains élèves dont Lily n'était pas certaine qu'elle approuvait la fréquentation - ceux dont on murmurait dans les recoins sombres des salles communes qu'ils pratiquaient toutes sortes de magie noire et qu'ils payeraient de leur âme pour obtenir plus de pouvoir sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Mais Lily resta muette. Après tout, Severus était probablement la seule personne de tout Hogwarts qu'elle considérait comme un véritable ami et elle n'était pas prête à le perdre. Sans compter qu'il était difficile de se faire une opinion sur les Slytherins : Potter et Black les attaquaient sans cesse et disaient tant de mal d'eux qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de se montrer agressifs en retour. À présent, c'était les Slytherins contre les trois autres maisons et, les Gryffindors ayant beaucoup œuvré pour leur ostracisme, Lily comprenait qu'ils détestassent tout ce qui ressemblait à du rouge.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que l'ampleur des dommages que les _Maraudeurs_ avaient causés lui apparut. Elle était étendue au bord du lac lors d'un étouffant après-midi de juin. Le contre-coup des examens juste achevés combiné avec le soleil presque blanc avait plongé Lily dans une vague torpeur et elle entendit les autres élèves se déplacer d'un coup sans rien en penser.

Elle fut tirée de son demi-sommeil par un brouhaha excité et des éclats de voix. Elle était résolue à ne pas s'en mêler - c'étaient probablement Potter et sa bande qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention par leurs idioties, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient dix fois par jour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cri de rage si familier.

_Severus._

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de l'attroupement réuni quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se faufila parmi les élèves jusqu'à arriver au pied du hêtre où se trouvait apparemment l'attraction. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un son à la vue de Severus Snape, suspendu dans les airs par Black et Potter, tandis que Pettigrew observait la scène avec l'expression d'un enfant au pied du sapin un soir de Réveillon.

À l'arrivée de Lily, l'attention des deux tortionnaires se tourna vers elle et James ébouriffa nerveusement ses cheveux. Il lui adressa la parole mais elle n'entendit pas un mot, trop préoccupée par tous ces étudiants qui criaient des encouragements et par les baguettes dans les mains de Black et de Potter.

Contre eux tous, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Et soudain, Lily était _terrifiée_ par ces petites brutes qui pensaient qu'il était amusant d'humilier publiquement un de leurs camarades juste parce qu'il avait été envoyé dans une maison concurrente. Et s'ils décidaient de le blesser ? De le noyer dans le lac ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne trouveraient _pas _drôle de lui faire ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a jamais fait pour mériter ça ?" s'entendit-elle demander.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que sa voix traduisait davantage de colère que d'angoisse au regard de la cruelle absurdité de leur conduite.

"Oh, tu sais c'est plus le fait qu'il existe qu'autre chose..." répondit Potter.

Les autres élèves_ rirent_ à ça, alors que Black retournait Severus d'un mouvement du poignet, exposant ses jambes nues et ses sous-vêtements. Ce qui apparaissait de son visage sous sa robe était cramoisi, mais de rage, d'embarras ou du sang qui était à présent précipité vers son visage, Lily n'aurait su le dire. Et elle était si humiliée pour lui qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua Remus, assis le dos appuyé contre le tronc du hêtre et le nez plongé dans un livre, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et Lily lui en voulut plus qu'à tout autre, parce qu'il savait exactement ce que c'était que d'être à la place de Severus et qu'il préférait ramper devant ses amis même lorsqu'il était en désaccord avec eux juste parce qu'il avait _peur_ d'être abandonné.

Un vrai Gryffindor, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

"Fais-le descendre !", ordonna-t-elle, se retournant vers Potter et priant pour qu'il ne détecte pas la panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

"Sors avec moi. Vas-y, sors avec moi et je n'ennuierai jamais plus le vieux Servilus..."

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pétrifiée par l'incrédulité.

_Quoi ?_

_Absurde, absurde ! Ça n'avait aucun sens !_

Et elle se sentit si désemparée qu'elle considéra un instant accepter juste pour mettre fin à cette situation dont elle ne savait quoi faire. La panique était telle que ce ne fut qu'au milieu de sa diatribe qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et était en train d'agonir Potter d'injures.

Vaguement consciente d'avoir fait une allusion au Calmar géant qui rôdait dans le lac derrière eux, elle espéra fugitivement que ses hurlements étaient moins délirants qu'elle n'en avait l'impression.

Enfin, elle se tut et Potter relâcha Severus.

Black avait l'air presque amusé et Lily se demanda ce que ses parents avaient bien pu lui faire lorsqu'il était enfant pour avoir créé un être aussi dément.

"Tu peux remercier Evans, Servilus", cracha Potter.

Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Severus fut plus rapide :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme elle."

Lily arrêta de respirer. Elle entendit Potter ordonner à Severus de s'excuser et s'entendit insulter les deux garçons. Puis elle tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à être dans son dortoir sans jamais s'arrêter ni regarder en arrière.

Une fois arrivée, elle retira ses chaussures, les rangea nettement à côté de son lit, referma calmement les rideaux autour de son lit et lança un sort pour être certaine que, dussent ses camarades de chambre rentrer, rien ne serait entendu.

Alors seulement, elle pleura et trembla et poussa les plus pathétiques cris, le menton pressé contre ses genoux. Il lui sembla rester des heures à évacuer ce qui était moins de la tristesse qu'un violent désir de faire souffrir Potter alors qu'elle s'en savait incapable.

Parce qu'elle était terrifiée et qu'elle avait perdu Severus - ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait perdu Lily, mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant. Et parce que tout était de la faute de Potter, qui avait torturé Severus jusqu'à l'avoir brisé.

Au point de lui faire rejoindre ceux qui parlaient d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres le soir dans leurs dortoirs parce qu'ils avaient tellement perdu foi en tout qu'ils avaient besoin de se tenir dans l'ombre d'un monstre pour se sentir la force de continuer à se relever après avoir été humiliés.

Et Potter ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

* * *

"James... _James_ !"

Lily ouvrit les yeux, tirée de sa rêverie par une voix qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Sirius Black. Elle fronça les sourcils et planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, indécise quant au comportement à adopter : d'un côté c'était Black retournant dans la Salle Commune pour parler à Potter bien après l'heure du couvre-feu, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait certainement de quelque chose que Lily ne voulait pas savoir, mais d'un autre côté Black n'appelait _jamais_ Potter : "James". C'était passé directement de Black et Potter à des surnoms assez ridicules que personne n'avait compris et que Lily n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir (elle estimait alors qu'un mot de passe sans queue ni tête par semaine pour accéder aux quartiers des Gryffindors était déjà bien suffisant pour semer le trouble dans son pauvre esprit).

Lily soupira et se prépara à se replonger dans le roman dont elle n'avait lu que la moitié et qu'elle avait promis de rendre à Mary avant le lendemain soir.

"James, s'il te plaît !"

Black avait _vraiment _l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il y eu du mouvement dans le dos de Lily, et Black répétait le nom de James avec un ton de plus en plus désespéré. Elle tordit son cou sans bouger de son fauteuil pour les apercevoir. Black secouait Potter, qui s'était apparemment endormi sur ses devoirs, en répétant son prénom aussi fort qu'il osait comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique. Lily se demandait comment elle avait pu manquer la présence de James Potter pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il était juste derrière elle.

"Nnh, quoi ? gémit-il.

- _Moony_, siffla Black.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On avait dit qu'on y allait pas, ce soir", répondit Potter d'un ton alarmé en se redressant brutalement.

Il paraissait soudain parfaitement réveillé. Sa robe glissa, révélant l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras, et Lily se souvint qu'il s'était blessé lors du match de Quidditch de la veille où une collision avec un Bludger lui avait fait faire une chute spectaculaire. Il avait annoncé lors de son retour triomphal de l'infirmerie qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques jours avant de pouvoir recommencer à jouer, et Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir comment il n'était pas couvert de bandages au fond d'un lit : peu importait les années passées dans le monde des sorciers, certaines choses ne cesseraient jamais de l'impressionner.

"J'ai déraillé, James... J'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais pas, mais je _crois_... Oh, Merlin, Moony va...

- _Sirius_ ! l'interrompit James. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Snape. Il l'a cherché, tu sais, mais je crois que Snape est dans la Cabane Hurlante."

Potter prit une grande respiration et se leva, sortant de son sac ce qui ressemblait à une cape aux reflets argentés à la lumière de l'âtre .

"Va chercher Dumbledore, je vais arrêter Snape.

- Quoi ? Mais James, on pourrait tous se faire renvoyer - merde, on pourrait se faire envoyer à _Azkaban_, et c'était seulement une blague !

- Envoyer les gens se faire tuer n'est pas une "blague", Sirius : Snape pourrait mourir et Remus pourrait être exécuté. _Il l'a mérité_, répéta-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée. Comment as-tu pu..."

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

"Maintenant, prends tes responsabilités et va chercher Dumbledore. Je vais au Saule Cogneur.

- James !"

Sirius avait attrapé la manche de Potter pour le retenir. Celui-ci laissa glisser sa robe qui resta dans les mains de Black.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es blessé et Moony va être furieux si tu lui enlèves la nourriture de la bouche, insista Black. Et Snape va savoir pour toi, il pourrait te dénoncer et...

- C'est trop tard pour penser à ça, _Black_."

La conversation n'avait duré quelques secondes, mais il semblait que des années séparaient les deux garçons quand Potter sortit à toute vitesse de la Salle Commune, disparaissant littéralement sous la cape.

_Une cape d'invisibilité ?_

Black n'hésita qu'un instant avant de sortir de sa torpeur et de partir en courant. Dans leur panique, aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua la présence de l'adolescence recroquevillée derrière le dossier du fauteuil situé devant la cheminée.

Lily était confuse et ne savait si elle devait être plus éberluée par le fait que Potter possédât un des objets les plus rares du monde magique ou par la froide maturité dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha de l'une des grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière de la pleine lune.

La pleine lune. _Moony_.

Oh, Merlin ! Remus était un loup-garou et Severus...

La Cabane Hurlante.

Lily sortit de la Salle Commune en courant, sans intention plus précise que celle de sortir dehors et de voir... quoi, elle ne savait pas exactement, parce que la Cabane Hurlante était à Hogsmeade, non ?

Évidemment, tout faisait sens, à présent : le fantôme qui hurlait à la lune une fois par mois, les disparitions fréquentes de Remus, son apparence maladive et les marques qui avaient parfois fait soupçonner à Lily que lui et les autres Maraudeurs avaient plus que des luttes amicales dans la solitude de leur dortoir.

Et James Potter le savait, ce qui ne l'empêchait apparemment ni d'être ami avec Remus ni de se précipiter dehors pour sauver _Severus_.

Lily secoua la tête, déconcertée, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle échappa de peu à Filch et poussa les massives portes en bois qui menaient à l'extérieur. La nuit était sombre malgré la pleine lune et Lily murmura : "Lumos", agrippant sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Potter avait parlé du Saule Cogneur...

Sans s'interroger plus avant, elle se précipita en direction de l'arbre, pour stopper net à quelques mètres de celui-ci : ce qui ressemblait à un cerf venait de surgir de nulle part au pied du Saule, portant quelque chose sur son dos.

Ou quelqu'un.

Le cerf s'écarta du Saule et déposa la forme sur le sol. Lily paniquait, tant qu'elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que l'arbre habituellement vindicatif était immobile et que le cerf était en train de _changer_. Elle courut dans sa direction et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec James Potter, Severus recroquevillé à ses pieds. Les deux adolescents étaient couverts de sang et Lily prit une respiration tremblante, se sentant soudain nauséeuse.

"Evans ? demanda James Potter, l'air hébété.

- Potter, est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez pas été _mordus_ ?"

James la regarda et sembla se concentrer vraiment sur la question avant de secouer négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il lui présenta son bras dont du sang dégoulinait en un filet écœurant.

"Non, rien qu'un coup de griffe. Merlin, Moony aurait pu... Il a failli et jamais je... Ses yeux étaient jaunes et il..."

Il tremblait et lançait des coups d'œil nerveux tout autour de lui à une bien trop grande fréquence. La panique était en train de le rattraper et c'était horrible à regarder.

Des pas précipités firent tourner la tête à Lily à temps pour voir l'infirmière scolaire, Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall se rapprocher d'eux en toute hâte.

"Il n'a pas voulu", dit Potter en attrapant la manche de Lily, et elle n'avait jamais rien entendu ressemblant autant à une supplique sortant de sa bouche.

Elle ignorait s'il parlait de Sirius ou de Remus, mais elle savait que si elle parlait à quiconque de la lycanthropie de ce dernier ou de la petite performance de transformation dont elle venait d'être témoin Potter et Remus seraient passibles d'Azkaban. Ou pire.

"Je ne dirai rien", promit-elle.

Sans rien ajouter elle s'écarta, alors que l'infirmière fondait pratiquement sur Severus pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, que McGonagall paniquait et secouait Potter en lui débitant la liste de tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ("Inconscient, M. Potter, complètement _inconscient_ ! Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de penser ? Imaginez ce qui aurait pu..."), tandis que Dumbledore examinait la scène d'un air pensif. Mais Lily était sûre que lorsque Potter aurait repris ses esprits, il comprendrait qu'elle leur pardonnait.

Elle pardonnait à Potter d'être un idiot arrogant parce que pendant un instant il avait cru que Severus était mort et qu'il s'était détesté plus qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Parce qu'il avait compris que la vie n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

Et elle pardonnait à Remus, qui était prêt à tout laisser passer, même ce qui était _mal _et cruel, pour conserver ses amis - parce qu'ils _savaient_ et qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Mais personne ne pardonna à Black avant très longtemps.

* * *

N/A : C'était plus long que prévu - j'ai même songé à couper ce chapitre en deux, mais ma conscience a été la plus forte (yay !). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Au fait, je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter en français et je dois traduire certains termes (peut-être que certains vous ont parus bizarres) - quelqu'un sait comment "Headmaster" a été traduit pour décrire la fonction de Dumbledore (j'avais mis "directeur", mais je ne suis pas sûre), et "Muggleborns" ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Le silence

N/A : Et encore un chapitre. Celui-ci marque la moitié de l'histoire et ne suit pas la construction des trois précédents.

Merci pour les reviews et mention spéciale à Elayna Black pour avoir commenté tous les chapitres et à Frances Burnett (c'est le nom de l'auteur de Little Princess et du Jardin secret, non ?) pour une review particulièrement encourageante (je l'enverrais bien à mon éditeur pour lui montrer comment flatter mon ego de façon adéquate quand il cherche un moyen de me faire écrire plus vite :)

* * *

**Le silence :**

**M. et Mme Potter**

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez James Potter.

Lily était en train de terminer son assiette d'œufs brouillés à la sauce tomate lorsque cela s'imposa à elle. Et la réalisation amena avec elle la conscience du fait que son regard avait à peine quitté l'individu sus-mentionné depuis le début du déjeuner.

"Finalement éblouie par le charme du seul et unique James Potter ?" interrogea une voix dans son oreille.

Lily sursauta et se retourna, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'empêcher l'expression de culpabilité qu'elle savait sur son visage d'être trop évidente. Alice Prewett l'observait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et respirant la suffisance. Lily songea à démentir farouchement, mais renonça, décidant que nier ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons. De toute façon, Alice avait depuis longtemps décidé que malgré ses proclamations de haine, Lily était follement amoureuse de James Potter - ce dont Lily avait déduit que si l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle, c'était de toute évidence également le cas des romans à l'eau de rose : dès qu'Alice croyait voir l'ombre d'une histoire romantique, il n'y avait plus moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

"Tu ne le trouves pas un peu... différent, cette année ?" l'interrogea Lily, les yeux toujours fixés sur Potter.

Elle savait que poser ce genre de question aurait des conséquences déplaisantes, comme un harcèlement de la part de ses camarades de chambre, des rumeurs qui rapporteraient nombre de déclarations d'amour éternel faites par elle à l'intention de Potter, ou pire, Potter apprenant qu'elle s'était souciée de lui.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, elle l'aurait juré, et ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur quoi la rendait folle. Finalement, passer pour l'une des groupies de Potter valait mieux que de continuer à le scruter d'une façon quasi obsessionnelle dans l'espoir de le découvrir.

Alice tourna alors la tête vers les Maraudeurs avec un soupir qui disait "je-fais-vraiment-ça-pour-te-faire-plaisir, amie-folle-à-lier" assez clairement. Ceux-ci étaient en train de commenter bruyamment la dernière plaisanterie dont le Professeur Slughorn avait fait les frais, ce à grand renfort de gesticulation.

Se sentant observé, Potter regarda dans leur direction. Un soupçon de confusion passa sur son visage, mais fut immédiatement remplacé par un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil arrogant.

"Non, je ne vois rien de différent chez lui", commenta Alice en ravalant un éclat de rire.

Elle se retourna vers Lily et leva un sourcil avant de s'immerger de nouveau dans la tâche qui consistait à éliminer la moindre trace de gras de sa tranche de bacon avec un soin maniaque.

"Tu sais, si c'est pour en arriver à ce massacre, tu ferais mieux de prendre de la dinde", dit Lily, s'arrachant finalement à la contemplation de l'énigme qu'était James Potter pour désigner l'assiette d'Alice du bout de sa fourchette.

Alice lui tira la langue.

"Occupe-toi de ton bacon, Potter-maniaque !

- Je dis toujours que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui, marmonna Lily, pétrissant nerveusement la mie de son pain sans lever les yeux. Je veux dire plus que d'habitude !" ajouta-t-elle face au silence éloquent qui accueillit son affirmation.

Et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi.

* * *

"Black ? Je peux te parler une minute ?"

Sirius Black détourna son attention du manuel dans lequel il était plongé, et leva les sourcils.

"Quoi ? demanda Lily, sur la défensive.

- Je ne pensais pas voir venir le jour où _Lily Evans_ me supplierait de lui adresser la parole.

- Qui a supplié ?" grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Black se contenta de sourire avant de tapoter la place libre à sa droite sur le canapé où il était affalé.

"Allez, raconte tout à Oncle Sirius..."

Lily se renfrogna mais s'assit cependant. Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens, même si ça signifiait qu'elle devait supporter Black durant quelques minutes.

"C'est..."

Lily humecta nerveusement ses lèvres, tirant distraitement sur un pan de son chemisier. Elle n'était plus si sûre, tout à coup : et si elle avait tout imaginé - le regard dans les yeux de Potter quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, la façon dont son rire sonnait forcé et dont le sourire qui paraissait à jamais gravé sur son visage ressemblait à présent à une grimace.

"C'est ? l'encouragea Sirius.

- Où sont Remus et les deux autres idiots ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Mm, dans le dortoir", répondit Black, l'air de commencer à douter de sa santé mentale.

Il mentait, bien sûr : comme si les Maraudeurs pouvaient être dans leur chambre à dix-neuf heures vingt pour autre chose que pour planifier un mauvais coup - au quel cas, Sirius Black n'aurait certainement pas été dans la Salle Commune en train de faire ses devoirs.

Cependant, Lily décida de faire semblant de ne pas mettre sa parole en doute. En retour, Black fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

_Contente-toi de poser la fichue question, Lily : __ç__a ne peut pas __ê__tre si terrible que __ç__a !_

"Potter, lâcha-t-elle après un inconfortable silence.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Potter ?"

"Potter ?" répéta-t-il, l'air incrédule.

Il la dévisagea avec perplexité, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Finalement conquise par le charme de notre cher...

- Non ! l'interrompit Lily, se sentant rougir de colère et d'embarras. Je suis sérieuse : tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre chez lui depuis qu'on est revenus de vacances ?

- Non, il fait tout comme d'habitude. Je crois, ajouta-t-il, semblant soudain moins assuré.

- Je sais qu'il agit pareil qu'avant, dit Lily, passant la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste plein de frustration. C'est seulement que maintenant, il fait _faux_."

Elle chercha une façon adéquate d'exprimer l'impression qu'elle avait eue autour de James Potter au cours des deux semaines écoulées, mais ce n'était que ça : une impression.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu avec le vif d'or qui était quasiment greffé sur sa main l'année dernière", hasarda-t-elle.

Le front de Black se plissa et elle songea que c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle le voyait réfléchir aussi intensément, examens de fin d'année compris.

"Peut-être qu'il l'a perdu ou qu'un prof s'est aperçu qu'il l'avait "emprunté" et l'a forcé à le rendre ? suggéra-t-il.

- Et tu n'es pas au courant parce que... ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Exactement", répondit Lily, exaspérée par le manque de réactivité de Black. Franchement, quel genre de meilleur ami était aussi aveugle ? "Normalement, Potter vous dit toujours tout, à toi, Remus et Pettigrew, non ?

- Ouais, concéda Black, visiblement ébranlé. Mais comment ça se fait que toi tu aies remarqué : toi et Prongs n'êtes pas exactement amis."

Lily se hérissa devant son ton. Franchement, c'était comme s'il l'accusait d'être un genre de détraquée qui suivrait Potter partout pour surveiller ses faits et gestes.

"Je sais pas : j'ai juste remarqué, c'est tout ! Et n'importe qui remarquerait qu'il se sert d'enchantements pour se donner meilleure mine : il a l'habileté d'un enfant de six ans pour ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Black ! Les cernes sous ses yeux sont si marqués qu'on dirait qu'il a essayé le maquillage de sa mère - hypothèse que j'aurais volontiers retenue si ça n'avait pas été le cas tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il a perdu du poids. Quoi que c'est difficile à dire, sous ces robes, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Mais, il est _exactement_ pareil qu..."

L'adolescent se tut au beau milieu de ses protestations, et Lily vit une soudaine prise de conscience dans son regard, suivie d'un grand désarroi.

"Comment j'ai pu manquer ça ?" demanda-t-il, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne s'adressait plus à elle - il avait déjà oublié qu'elle se trouvait là. Et il était si sincèrement accablé par la révélation que Lily eut pitié de lui. Bizarrement, elle se sentait aussi désolée pour Potter, qui traînait un évident mal-être que personne ne semblait avoir décelé.

"Aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui être arrivé ?" questionna-t-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je vais y aller, maintenant, dit-il après une pause. En haut, ajouta-t-il, indiquant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons d'un geste vague. Je crois que j'ai besoin... d'y réfléchir."

Lily acquiesça silencieusement et le regarda se lever. Au milieu des escaliers, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

"Merci, Evans."

Elle inclina la tête et sortit un livre de son sac, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux que la sortie de Sirius Black avait provoqués : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait usage des règles de politesse inculquées par ses parents, et il était encore plus rare de le surprendre ayant une conversation civilisée avec Lily Evans.

Elle s'enfonça dans le dossier rembourré du canapé avec un soupir de satisfaction. C'était elle qui était redevable à Black, vraiment : à présent, elle avait informé quelqu'un qui pourrait se charger du problème - sa conscience était apaisée. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle espérait sincèrement que quoi que ce fut, ça s'arrangerait. Elle et Potter n'étaient en aucune manière proches, mais le voir perpétuellement misérable finissait par affecter sa propre bonne humeur.

Elle se secoua, décidant d'oublier tout à ce propos : c'était le problème de Black, maintenant.

Tout de même, elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Potter et elle se demanda si ce serait pousser trop loin que de de demander des explications à Black quand il l'aurait découvert.

* * *

Lily passa le portrait ouvert avec lassitude. Elle frotta ses yeux de ses poings et étouffa un bâillement : c'était la dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de faire une ronde de quatre heures - les autres préfets pouvaient bien tous attraper la peste noire qu'elle n'accepterait plus de les remplacer !

Le battant se referma sans bruit dans son dos et elle laissa son regard errer dans la Salle Commune vide - il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans cette pièce déserte éclairée seulement par la lumière vacillante et rouge des flammes mourantes dans la cheminée. Il y avait une partie d'échec en cours sur une table, toutes les pièces dormant profondément (le Roi noir émettait même des ronflements étonnamment sonores), quelqu'un avait oublié son sac près de l'un des fauteuils et son contenu s'était à moitié répandu sur le sol, aux côtés de coussins dont la position semblait indiquer que les Gryffindors avaient passé une soirée plutôt animée.

On aurait dit que la vie avait soudain été interrompue par une terrible catastrophe. Il ne manquait qu'un corps ou deux pour compléter le tableau et on se serait cru à Pompéi après l'éruption du Vésuve.

Sauf qu'il y en avait un, de corps.

Lily sentit un frisson électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et elle se figea, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait sortir sa baguette pour se défendre où prendre le pouls de la personne dont elle distinguait le pied. Celle-ci, apparemment assise contre le canapé, était affreusement immobile.

Lily décida finalement de transiger et approcha la personne la baguette à la main.

James Potter.

Ah, évidemment. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, mais il était de toute évidence éveillé, le regard perdu dans le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

"Potter ? souffla-t-elle.

- Evans."

Elle attendit quelques instants, mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'élaborer. Lily hésita : c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui demander ce qu'il avait et de mettre fin à cette ridicule obsession, et d'un autre côté, l'idée de faire une rapide retraite vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année paraissait soudain extrêmement séduisante.

La lumière projetait des ombres sur Potter, immobile et apathique - si peu... James Potter -, creusant son visage et donnant à sa peau une coloration grisâtre.

Il avait presque l'air malade.

Et si c'était ça ? S'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne ?

Cette pensée, aussi ridicule qu'elle put paraître fut ce qui poussa Lily à s'asseoir à côté de lui. S'apercevant avec embarras qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main, elle la rangea, puis ramassa un coussin et s'installa confortablement.

Le silence.

Le silence était vraiment une chose affreuse. Surtout avec les craquements du feu et les ronflements d'une pièce de jeu d'échecs.

"Tu as parlé à Sirius."

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle se demanda ce que l'idiot avait pu lui raconter, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose à répondre. Mais le ton de Potter n'était pas accusateur et il n'avait même pas détourné son regard du feu, alors elle décida qu'il était inutile de mentir.

"Oui.

- Pourquoi ?"

Lily ferma brièvement les yeux et examina la question. Pourquoi en effet ?

"Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est juste que ça a quelque chose de perturbant, de te voir aussi...

- Aussi quoi ? Je ne fais rien de différent de d'habitude, si ?

- Non, convint-elle. Mais c'est différent quand même. Ce sont des détails, reprit-elle, essayant de s'expliquer, mais ça change tout. C'est comme un jouet qui continuerait de marcher après qu'on ait cassé un de ses ressorts : ça fonctionne seulement plus aussi bien qu'avant."

Elle se tut et fronça les sourcils. Elle devait avoir l'air folle à lier. Pourtant, Potter n'éclata pas de rire, il garda son visage sombre et hocha lentement la tête.

"J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça éternellement", dit-il avec un soupir.

Son ton était parfaitement neutre et égal, et Lily n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi triste.

"Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas Sirius ou Remus ?" demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Lily haussa les épaules, pas certaine qu'il pouvait la voir.

"Les garçons sont nuls pour détecter ce genre de trucs, surtout les adolescents. À la limite, Remus est attentif, mais il a déjà ses propres problèmes."

Potter acquiesça sans rien dire et le regard de Lily se porta instinctivement sur la cicatrice sur son avant-bras, celle de _cette nuit-l__à_, près du Saule Cogneur.

Lily passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, attendant elle ne savait quoi dans le silence.

"Mes parents sont morts", dit soudain Potter.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, mais il observait toujours le feu qui n'était plus qu'un tas de braises, vraiment, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Elle se demandait si fixer la lueur rougeoyante n'était pas douloureux au bout d'un certain temps, mais peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

"Cet été, précisa-t-il.

- OK, répondit Lily, songeant qu'elle devait bien répondre _quelque chose_ à ça.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ?"

Lily avala sa salive et resserra son étreinte sur ses genoux.

"Pas spécialement. Black est au courant ?

- Non. Personne ne le sait à part, tu sais, la famille et tout ça."

Lily n'était plus sûre de quoi faire, maintenant. Ce n'était pas le genre de ressort qu'on pouvait réparer, si ?

"Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais, dit-il et son ton indifférent était glaçant.

- Mais si je peux faire quelque chose...

- Par pitié ?

- Par compassion. Tu ne me demanderas rien, n'est-ce pas?"

Un silence presque contemplatif.

"Non. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

- Je crois... que je vais rester encore un peu."

Elle resta là, assise près de lui à regarder le feu sans le toucher ni parler, durant ce qui pouvait être des heures. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi : ce n'était pas de la pitié. Potter n'inspirait pas de pitié, seulement un étrange sentiment de proximité qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser s'échapper tout de suite.

"Tu as pleuré ? s'enquit-elle, et sa voix était un peu rauque d'être restée un long moment au repos.

- Non."

Lily hocha la tête.

"Tu peux, si tu veux. Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien vu. C'est normal d'être triste et faible et en colère. Demain, tu pourras redevenir James Potter."

Rien, puis :

"OK."

Et Lily fit comme elle avait promis : elle resta près de lui à observer les cendres dans la cheminée, ignorant les sanglots presque muets à sa gauche. Et quand il agrippa sa jupe comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, elle demeura parfaitement immobile.

Elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'au moment où elle se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir, la lumière grise de l'aube envahissant peu à peu la pièce.

"Potter ?"

Il ne répondit pas, toujours affalé sur le sol tel un jouet brisé.

"Tu devrais le dire à Black, il comprendra."

Et quand trois semaines plus tard, Lily fut attaquée par une tartine couverte d'yeux dont suintait un liquide visqueux pendant le déjeuner, alors que les quatre Maraudeurs riaient si fort qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout, elle sourit.

Et ça n'avait même pas l'air d'être si accidentel que ça quand les yeux se réarrangèrent brièvement sur la tranche de pain dans ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement au mot : "Merci".

* * *

N/A : Euh, c'est moi où mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ? J'espère juste que ce n'est pas de plus en plus ennuyeux... Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	5. Chapter 5 : La compassion

N/A : Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, mais comme on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois : cette fiction fera huit chapitres, soit encore trois après celui-ci et Lily commence à sortir avec James dans le prochain (enfin !). J'espère réussir à poster régulièrement parce que j'ai commencé à travailler et que mes "vacances" d'été seront probablement plus occupées encore que mon année scolaire (_pleure dans un coin_).

Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviewers. Au fait, vous avez déjà remarqué que 99 pour cent des reviews sont laissées dans les premières trente-six heures après que le chapitre ait été posté, même s'il est lu par autant de personnes dans les semaines suivantes ?

Je suis perplexe...

* * *

**La compassion :**

**Frank Longbottom / Sirius Black**

L'une des constantes au cours des années que James Potter passa à Hogwarts fut que tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui.

La raison de cet engouement n'était pas toujours très claire, mais c'était comme une évidence : si les filles cherchèrent davantage à être sapetite amie passée la cinquième année, la plupart des gens qui le rencontraient semblaient immédiatement animés par le désir de faire partie de ceux qui pouvaient traîner avec lui au bord du lac ou participer à des parties de Quidditch improvisées à deux heures du matin.

Aussi stupide que fût cette idée.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas affectés par le phénomène détestaient généralement au premier regard celui qui pouvait suggérer l'activité la plus idiote jamais inventée, confondre la harissa avec de la confiture de fraise et toujours passer pour la quintessence du cool.

En résumé, James Potter avait le don de faire naître les réactions les plus extrêmes chez ses interlocuteurs, et Lily ne pouvait se vanter d'être immunisée si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait baptisé "Potter" le coussin qui lui servait de punching-ball lors de ses moments de frustration.

Son statut de farceur attitré d'Hogwarts avait joué pour une grande part dans la popularité de James, les uns recherchant sa compagnie dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abri du chemin de destruction tracé par les Maraudeurs au sein des quatre maisons, - ce qui était une erreur, si on considérait la vision traumatisante qui avait accueilli les élèves dans la Grande Salle lors dela dernière Saint-Valentin, qui incluait entre autres une façon_ extrêmement _créative de combiner plumes d'autruche et cœurs en papier crépon et qui avait certainement mis un frein à la carrière de Don Juan de Sirius Black -, tandis que d'autres espéraient pouvoir apporter leur pierre à la destruction en question.

Cependant, même si Lily aurait aimé pouvoir prétendre le contraire, c'était sans doute _James _lui-même qui les attirait le plus. Elle devait bien avouer que s'il savait être un arrogant butor, il était exactement le genre de personne que presque n'importe qui aurait voulu avoir pour ami. Il semblait toujours de bonne humeur, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pourvu que ça transforme une journée ordinaire en un genre d'aventure, et saluait chacun de ses condisciples avec un sourire et une tape amicale dans le dos du moment que leur robe ne présentait pas de blason vert et argent, y compris celui sur lequel il avait déversé des litres de bave rose parfumée aux égouts la veille.

Merlin, il avait piétiné la fierté des trois-quarts de ses camarades de classe et presque personne ne lui en voulait, ça devait dire _quelque chose _sur lui !

L'autre constante était que James Potter s'ennuyait rapidement. Son cercle d'amis était en constant mouvement, personne ne demeurant jamais plus de quelques mois, voire semaines dans son entourage avant qu'il ne se mette à les éviter avec un sourire distant de vendeur de grand magasin.

Évidemment, si on exceptait les Slytherins, pour la majorité desquels Potter éprouvait une étrange animosité qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de dissimuler, tout le monde avait l'impression d'être plus ou moins ami avec James. Après tout, il était toujours prêt à venir défendre un camarade attaqué, - que ce soit par compassion, par amour des bagarres ou simplement à cause de son côté fondamentalement m'as-tu-vu, Lily n'aurait su le dire - ou à plaisanter en passant dans un couloir. Cependant, c'était très différent de faire partie du petit cercle d'intimes dans lequel certains espéraient désespérément entrer, traînant autour deJames comme des chiots abandonnés attendant d'être pris en pitié ou en affection par le Grand Maître de Tout ce qui était Amusant à Hogwarts.

Lily ricana. C'était à la fois ridicule et horrifiant de les voir prêts à ramper pour être remarqués, sachant qu'ils seraient expulsés du groupe dès queJames en déciderait ainsi.

Frank Longbottom faisait partie de ceux-là pour une raison que Lily n'avait jamais réellement réussi à saisir. Il était une année au-dessus d'eux et était plutôt populaire à sa façon. Du moins, personne ne venait siffler "Sang de bourbe" ou "Sale Cafard de Préfet" dans ses oreilles à _lui _en passant dans les couloirs, ce qui, songeaitLily avec amertume, devait bien se qualifier comme suffisamment apprécié.

Pas comme l'était James néanmoins, mais _personne _n'avait l'aura de James, pas même Sirius Black. Aussi, Frank était-il sans arrêt auprès de James avec cette expression pleine d'espoir qui donnait envie à Lily de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer et de lui hurler qu'_honnêtement_, James Potter n'avait rien de tellement spécial. Parfois, Frank et lui plaisantaient et riaient ensemble, et Lily pouvait _voir _sur son visage qu'il pensait que ça y était, qu'il était enfin arrivé là où il voulait être.

Ensuite, l'attention de James était attirée par autre chose et Frank se fondait de nouveau dans les murs, l'air à la fois blessé et surpris.

Parfois, quand Alice parlait de Frank tard dans la nuit, son visage empourpré caché sous les couvertures, Lily se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. Parce ce que s'il avait pris la peine d'observer James durant cinq minutes, il aurait su que pour lui, le _monde _était composé de "connaissances parmi d'autres" qu'il ne laissait s'approcher de lui que jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne l'amusent plus.

Mais non, Frank continuait d'envahir l'espace de James Potter semaine après semaine sans jamais se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui _James_, le garçon qui remplissait ses poches avec le reste de viennoiseries de la table des Gryffindors après chaque petit-déjeuner quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, celui qui avait bravé un loup-garou pour sortir Snape de la Cabane hurlante et qui vérifiait deux fois que personne ne l'observait avant d'embrasser ses parents au moment de monter dans l'Hogwarts Express (de toute évidence, il vérifiait mal, puisque Lily l'avait vu). Ce garçon-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui souriait à Frank, aux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et à la fille dont il relisait le devoir de Potions en ce moment-même tout en mâchant l'une des chocogrenouilles qu'elle lui avait offertes en guise de remerciement - celui là n'était qu'un pâle simulacre, le James Potter mondain que Lily détestait tellement quelques fois.

Et Lily en venait à douter qu'il soit capable d'être proche de qui que ce soit, songeant qu'il s'était tant appliqué à devenir le plaisant Maraudeur qu'il ne restait peut-être plus rien derrière le masque.

Seulement, il y avait eu les autres Maraudeurs : Peter, Sirius et Remus. Tout le monde avait attendu le matin où James arriverait seul à la table du déjeuner et se mettrait à se précipiter en classe pour pouvoir s'asseoir loin d'eux en évitant de les affronter, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Après cinq ans, on avait cessé d'attendre, cependant il arrivait à Lily de se demander s'il se réveillerait un de ces jours et déciderait qu'ils n'étaient plus assez divertissants pour lui.

Quand elle avait abordé le sujet avec Remus, il s'était contenté de rire et lui avait tapoté l'épaule avant de dire qu'un jour elle comprendrait. Et c'était vrai : avec eux c'était _autre chose _qu'avec le reste du monde - différent des camarades de chambre, des connaissances et même de leurs petites amies. C'était évident même si Frank ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir - pas plus qu'Amos Diggory, qui aurait probablement trouvé ça hilarant si on lui avait annoncé que James Potter lui préférait le timide et tranquille Peter Pettigrew.

Mais aussi incompréhensible que ce soit, c'était exactement ce qu'il en était. Peu à peu s'était créé un clivage insurmontable entre les Maraudeurs et les autres et Lily doutait que quiconque puisse devenir proche de James Potter tant que leur petit groupe continuerait d'exister.

Au point que lorsque Frank fut finalement admis dans le cercle, Lily trouva ça presque cruel. Elle secoua la tête et marmonna qu'au lieu de lui montrer son visage de "meilleur ami idéal", James aurait mieux fait de lui expliquer clairement qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus que deux camarades en bons termes qui pouvaient discuter du dernier match de Quidditch ou des devoirs assignés par McGonagall.

Trois mois plus tard, James laissait une fille aux grands yeux bleus se glisser à sa droite sur le banc de la table des Gryffindors, dans la place qui était devenue celle de Frank, avec un sourire contrit qui manquait de sincérité en direction de celui-ci. Lily, ne supportant plus la vision du garçon planté au milieu de la Grande Salle les bras ballants, l'air perdu et déconfit, se leva et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'était installée pour dîner afin de lui présenter Alice Prewett.

Et quand son regard croisa celui de James par-dessus le ragoût fumant, Lily pinça les lèvres, espérant lui communiquer tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui en cet instant avant de se détourner.

Pas avant de l'avoir vu nerveusement baisser la tête, cependant.

Et en regardant le sourire qui menaçait de fendre le visage d'Alice, Lily se dit que pour cette fois, juste cette fois, elle était prête à pardonner à James.

Parce qu'après tout, peut-être les choses étaient-elles mieux ainsi.

* * *

"J'ai appris que tes parents avaient foutu ton frère à la porte."

Lily sursauta, manquant faire tomber le volume de "100 potions pour toutes occasions" qui reposait sur ses jambes croisées. Elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans les allées désertes de la bibliothèque avant de se retourner.

"C'est vrai qu'ils l'ont brûlé de la tapisserie ?"

Lily hésita un instant avant de poser son livre et de se lever pour écarter deux gros tomes de "Légendes arthuriennes : mythes et réalités sur une époque fondatrice de la magie moderne" sur une étagère. Elle approcha précautionneusement son visage de l'ouverture, priant pour que personne ne la surprenne dans cette position embarrassante.

Malfoy.

Évidemment, elle aurait dû reconnaître sa voix : ce n'était pas qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de discussions avec lui, étant donné qu'il était dans l'année supérieure et que c'était un Slytherin qui possédait des idées très _personnelles _au sujet des nés-moldus, mais il était difficile de ne pas l'entendre quand il désirait faire connaître son point de vue sur quelque chose, ce qui était étonnamment fréquent.

Lily se déplaça légèrement pour distinguer son silencieux compagnon. Il était assis à une table, le visage reposant contre son poing serré et tourné vers les rayonnages. Des mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, rendant son expression presque indiscernable. Pourtant, Lily identifiait sans difficulté l'intense concentration avec laquelle il s'absorbait dans la tâche de lire les titres sur le dos des livres qui lui faisaient face : elle faisait exactement la même chose quand quelqu'un lui posait des questions sur sa propre famille. Sans compter que le malaise semblait littéralement suinter de sa personne.

Malfoy regardait toujours le garçon, dont la peau légèrement mate et la chevelure noire comme de la poudre à canon étaient familières.

"Regulus ?"

Le garçon fit un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, sans se tourner cependant. Il paraissait d'un coup très jeune et un peu effrayé et Lily se souvint soudain de ce qui était si familier chez lui : c'était Sirius Black - Regulus était le frère de Sirius Black.

Puis il hocha la tête, très lentement, comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable, et écrasant son visage encore davantage contre son poing serré.

Foutu à la porte ? Brûlé de la tapisserie ? Tout ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Lily n'était pas à proprement parler amie avec Sirius, mais ils étaient arrivés à un genre d'entente au fil des années et en chemin elle en était venue à s'attacher à lui d'une certaine façon. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille et elle savait que les choses allaient mal entre eux, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci, voyant que Regulus se montrait réticent à poursuivre sur le thème de la disgrâce de son frère, changea de sujet. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement désolée pour le jeune Black : il ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans et tout le monde savait comment ses parents étaient.

Et maintenant, Sirius était parti, le laissant seul face à Mme Black dont on disait à mi-voix qu'elle avait perdu la raison quelque part entre son mariage avec l'effrayant M. Black et sa fascination pour les ombres qui cachaient leur visage derrière des têtes de mort et buvaient du sang de moldus dans des coupes en cristal.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'on racontait dans les dortoirs une fois la lumière éteinte. Lily avait trouvé ça ridicule jusqu'à ce jour à Hogsmeade l'année dernière où les manteaux noirs et les masques livides étaient apparus.

Là, ça avait soudain paru très réel.

Lily ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, juste de cette impression de désespoir et de cette peur qui la clouait au sol plus effectivement que le plus puissant des petrificus totalicus. Puis de James la traînant par le bras, de Remus apparaissant de nulle part et elle trébuchant derrière eux.

_Cours, Lily ! Cours !_

_Ne te retourne pas ! Ça va aller, continue juste de courir._

_Ne regarde pas !_

James n'avait rien dit quand ils avaient atteint Hogwarts. Elle s'était préparée à tout : aux moqueries pour son incapacité à se protéger elle-même, à la colère pour avoir failli les faire tous tuer alors qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans sa propre terreur, à l'autosatisfaction pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et même aux insultes pour sa petite existence de quasi moldue qui avait presque fait couler son sang si pur.

Mais il s'était contenté d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches, l'observant d'un œil scrutateur avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Lily se souvenait avoir lentement acquiescé, un peu hébétée et attendant toujours qu'il devienne désagréable.

"Bien, avait-il seulement dit. Bien."

Il avait hoché la tête, comme pour lui-même, avant de faire un pas en arrière, de lui jeter un dernier regard et de tourner les talons.

Lily était restée là, à cligner des yeux stupidement en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"Il était complément paniqué, tu sais ?"

Elle avait sursauté quand Remus, dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à la présence, s'était mis à parler.

"Quand il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas avec les autres, précisa-t-il. Il s'est tout de suite précipité à ta recherche."

À ce moment, Lily avait compris ce que c'était que d'être en quelque sorte amie avec James Potter et quelque part, elle avait aussi compris pourquoi ils essayaient tous _tellement _de faire partie des Maraudeurs.

Lily secoua la tête pour écarter ces pensées parasites et partit à la recherche de Sirius.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué de spécial dans son comportement ces derniers temps, mais ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui faisait craindre d'avoir manqué les signes. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jouerait les imbéciles heureux pour cacher sa dépression, et elle doutait que Potter aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit même si Sirius avait avalé une bouteille de débouche-évier sous ses yeux.

Après avoir été jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, être passée par la Bibliothèque et aux Cuisines, Lily admit sa défaite et se résolut à attendre ce dernier assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, décidant de passer le temps en s'immergeant dans des un romans de gare qu'elle avait "empruntés" à sa mère avant de partir pour Hogwarts.

"Hey, Lily."

Elle releva la tête et fit face au sourire amical de Remus Lupin, derrière lequel traînait un Sirius Black renfrogné. Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Oh, ne fais pas attention à lui : il fait la tête parce que James l'a encore battu aux échecs, expliqua Remus, son sourire s'élargissant à vue d'œil. C'est ta combientième défaite déjà, Padfoot ? Vingt-septième ?" Il haussa les épaules, affectant une expression de contemplation. "Je crois que j'ai perdu le compte..."

Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit.

Lily observa Sirius en silence, se rappelant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait que ses airs de dur faisaient si facilement oublier. Et elle ressentit une irrationnelle bouffée de colère à l'encontre de James qui n'était même pas capable de laisser gagner son meilleur ami aux échecs quand celui-ci venait de se faire renier par sa propre famille.

"Sirius", appela-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir avoir une conversation en tête-à-tête avec celui-ci sans se montrer désagréable envers Remus que ce dernier s'excusait et partait en direction de la Bibliothèque sans attendre de réponse.

Remus avait toujours été incroyablement perspicace - ça en était presque effrayant.

"Alors, comment va mon préfet préféré ? lâcha Sirius, s'affalant à ses côtés sur un canapé après un regard vaguement interloqué vers la retraite hâtive de l'autre Maraudeur.

- Oh, ça va. Et toi ? répondit Lily, espérant qu'elle paraissait aussi innocente qu'elle le croyait.

- Mm pareil. Tout comme d'habitude."

Lily grogna intérieurement : il n'avait même pas l'air mal à l'aise de lui mentir. Connaissant Sirius, elle allait devoir ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

"C'est drôle, parce que tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans la Bibliothèque.

- Quoi donc ?"

Il avait toujours une expression calme, à la limite de l'impassibilité, mais Lily pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre et elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper brièvement avant de se décontracter.

"Si je me souviens bien, ton frère a dit à Malfoy..." Lily s'interrompit à ce point et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait avant de chuchoter : "Il a dit que tes parents t'on mis à la porte."

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit immédiatement et c'était presque fascinant de le _voir _se refermer. Il émit un bruit qui n'engageait à rien et qui ressemblait à un grognement.

Au moins, ça répondait à sa question.

"C'est vrai, alors, dit-elle. Merlin, Sirius, je suis désolée : je n'avais aucune idée..."

Il leva la main pour arrêter le flot de mots qui commençait à sortir de sa bouche.

"Pendant les vacances de Noël." Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un horrible simulacre de sourire. "C'est tellement leur genre que je ne sais même pas comment je n'ai pas vu le coup venir avant.

- Et tu as de l'argent ? Où est-ce que tu vas vivre ? Où as-tu passé les vacances ? Comment...

- Lily, du calme ! l'interrompit-il. Ça va, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas accès à mon coffre avant mes dix-sept ans, mais je peux me débrouiller jusque-là. Je vis avec James, chez sa tante : j'y ai passé les vacances et c'était bien mieux que chez mes parents.

- Et ils vont te laisser vivre avec eux jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'installer seul ?"

Sirius lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

"Tu devrais savoir que James Potter ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis : si j'ai besoin d'être logé jusqu'à mes cinquante ans, je suis sûr qu'il me prendra avec lui. Quand j'ai débarqué dans sa cheminée au milieu de la nuit, il a écouté, m'a tapé dans le dos et m'a dit qu'on allait bien s'éclater. Après ça, il m'a sorti un futon et est retourné se coucher comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le lendemain, il a réussi à convaincre sa tante que j'étais une sorte d'oeuvre de charité..."

Lily mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, inquiète. Tout ça était très bien mais que se passerait-il quand James cesserait de trouver ça amusant de partager sa chambre et tout ce qui ui restait de famille avec Sirius ?

"Écoute, ne t'en fais pas pour moi : je sais que je peux compter sur Prongs."

Lily se contenta d'exprimer ses doutes d'une grimace. Après tout, James finissait toujours par se lasser de tout, que ce soit de ses petites amies ou des amis avec lesquels il traînait un mois ou deux avant de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui dit.

Sirius sourit avec indulgence.

"Il n'est pas comme tu crois, vraiment pas."

Lily haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras. Bien sûr, elle savait que James n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais sa compassion était des plus inconstantes et elle pourrait comprendre qu'il se lasse de Sirius : après tout, celui-ci était affreusement fatiguant.

"C'est pour les autres, tout ça. Mais ses _vrais _amis sont comme sa famille et il sera toujours là pour eux : je suis sûr que tu as remarqué cet espèce de complexe du héros bizarre qu'il a... C'est un genre de tare familial, je crois. Sa mère prétendait que son père était exactement pareil : il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de voler au secours de ceux qui lui étaient chers et tout le baratin - ses mots, pas les miens, ajouta-t-il d'un air défensif.

- Toi, Remus et Pettigrew", continua Lily, presque rêveusement.

Oui, peut-être. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait croire à ça.

"Et toi, bien sûr."

Elle _dut _rire à ça.

"James et moi ne sommes pas amis, Sirius. On se dit à peine bonjour quand on se croise dans un couloir.

- Tu oublies les fois où il te demande de sortir avec lui et où tu l'agonis d'injures.

- Oui, ça aussi... Mais ça joue difficilement en faveur d'une amitié éternelle.

- Lily, Lily, Lily..."

Sirius secoua la tête. Puis il se leva, annonçant qu'il allait faire un tour dans les Cuisines. Il se baissa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, riant quand elle découvrit les dents d'une façon qui n'était apparemment pas aussi menaçante que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

"J'ai une grande expérience dans le domaine des déceptions, de l'abandon et tout ça, dit finalement Sirius. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaindre non plus, ajouta-t-il, comme pour décourager toute intervention de sa part. J'ai côtoyé tellement de salopards que je peux presque _flairer _ceux qui ne sont pas dignes de confiance, mais je _sais _que quoi qu'il arrive, Prongs sera toujours là pour moi - quoi qu'il ait, il sera prêt à le partager avec moi si j'en ai besoin, que ce soit sa chambre ou son argent de poche. Et c'est plus que je ne peux en dire pour mon propre frère. Oh, je sais que Regulus m'aime bien, quelque part, mais pas assez pour risquer de se faire des ennemis pour ça. Alors que Prongs n'hésitera jamais, j'en suis certain. Et un jour, tu en sauras aussi certaine que moi parce que crois-moi, que tu le veuilles ou non tu es aussi importante que moi pour lui. Peut-être plus."

Et quand elle entama sa septième année à Hogwarts et que Sirius Black arriva avec le même sac que celui de James sur l'épaule, une femme maigre en robe verte réajustant l'uniforme des deux adolescents tout en se répandant en recommandations, Lily repensa à cette fin d'après-midi à Hogsmeade où James Potter avait risqué sa vie juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Et elle pensa que peut-être, juste peut-être, Sirius Black avait raison.

* * *

N/A : Eugh, je déteste la conversion de format qui fait des tas de choses bizarres à mon texte (j'ai dû tout relire et je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit _encore _plus long que la dernière fois).

Bref, ça a été un chapitre plutôt long à écrire et je ne suis pas très certaine de ce que j'en pense. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. James finit par grandir un peu, non ? Enfin, le véritable Lily/James commence le chapitre prochain, c'est promis.


	6. Chapter 6 : La fidélité

N/A : Oh Merlin, je suis morte de honte : effectivement, j'avais oublié que les parents de James étaient morts dans le chapitre précédent (à ma décharge, j'avais terminé le chapitre 5 à une heure indue et j'étais complètement dans le cirage...). Bref, merci à ceux qui me l'ont signalé - j'ai corrigé les passages concernés.

* * *

**La fidélité :**

**Les Lorna McKall / Lily Evans**

Lily se figea, les mains pressées sous le robinet.

Il y avait ce bruit. Encore.

Elle arrêta l'eau d'un geste lent et méticuleux, faisant attention à ce que le robinet ne goutte pas avant de se sécher soigneusement les mains, l'oreille tendue. Il y eut un reniflement et quelques hoquets étouffés à présent clairement audibles dans le silence s'échappèrent de l'une des cabines alignées dans son dos. Lily scruta dans le miroir le reflet des portes blanches comme si cela eût pu lui donner une idée de quoi faire.

Elle se retourna et hésita un instant. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle et Lily se sentit coupable d'en être l'involontaire témoin alors que la personne dissimulée pensait de toute évidence être de nouveau seule. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, indécise, puis alla toquer à la cabine dont semblaient émaner les pleurs : après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait pousser une fille à se cacher dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

Ou peut-être deux.

La fille se tut brusquement, surprise et embarrassée d'avoir été entendue.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Silence.

Lily étouffa un grognement d'impatience : il ne restait que vingt-cinq minutes avant le début du cours d'enchantement et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de revoir sa leçon. Elle avait décidé de le faire pendant le déjeuner, mais avec sa chance, il fallait que ce soit _elle_ qui tombe sur la camarade prête à se jeter du haut de la Tour d'astronomie.

"C'est Lily Evans. Je suis préfet", hasarda-t-elle dans l'espoir que ça convaincrait l'inconnue que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Elle attendit encore quelques instants avant de faire un pas en arrière, décidant qu'il était inutile de s'imposer si la fille préférait rester seule. Mais il y eut un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis. Une blonde aux yeux rougis émergea timidement, reniflant et gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. Enfin, elle releva la tête et essuya ses paupières gonflées avec sa manche.

"Rachel ?"

Lily la connaissait. Pas intimement, mais de vue, oui. C'était une Hufflepuff de cinquième année et Lily croyait la savoir amie avec un groupe de filles de sa classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal et...

Ah. C'était donc ça.

Lily balança son sac en équilibre précaire sur son genoux alors qu'elle cherchait un paquet de mouchoirs dans la poche de devant. Elle en tendit finalement un à Rachel qui l'accepta avec un hoquet.

"Merci, dit-elle, et sa voix était rauque, presque inaudible.

- Viens, ne restons pas là", dit Lily après un silence, lui prenant gentiment le bras.

Elle lui envoya son sourire le plus chaleureux, espérant l'aider à se sentir mieux, et l'entraîna à sa suite hors des toilettes dont l'odeur de désinfectant commençait à devenir réellement écœurante.

Elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir avant d'y conduire Rachel. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle à part les bachoteurs de dernière minute qui se trouvaient dans la Bibliothèque ou leur dortoir. Rachel ne commenta pas et se laissa asseoir sur un banc sous une fenêtre dans un des couloirs adjacents. Lily s'installa à ses côtés. Elle vérifia que son sac était bien fermé et le posa à ses pieds puis se retourna vers Rachel.

"Alors, Black ou Potter ?"

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent et les larmes recommencèrent à couler en torrent. Lily grimaça et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise : peut-être que la question avait sonné un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle secoua la tête et... Est-ce que cette tapisserie venait de bouger ? Non, c'était impossible : il n'y avait personne, pas même un fantôme, et pas le moindre souffle d'air.

Impossible. Elle ricana intérieurement : comme si quoi que ce soit était impossible à Hogwarts ! Merlin, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si Churchill avait traversé le couloir en tricycle tout en jonglant avec des oranges.

Elle se retourna vers Rachel et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, continuant de surveiller la tapisserie du coin de l'œil avec méfiance. Mais non, celle-ci demeurait immobile et collée contre le mur ainsi que toute tapisserie était censée le faire. Lily haussa les épaules : elle avait dû rêver - il fallait dire que six années à vivre à proximité des Maraudeurs n'avait rien fait pour améliorer sa paranoïa.

"Potter ?" demanda-t-elle encore après avoir décidé que la pauvre fille ne serait pas capable d'articuler une phrase cohérente de sitôt.

Rachel se moucha et hocha la tête, l'air misérable.

Oui, elle se souvenait, maintenant de l'avoir vue assise quasiment sur les genoux de Potter durant le déjeuner de la veille.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" questionna Lily, essayant de ne pas rendre trop évident le fait qu'elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé parce qu'elle avait eu cette exacte conversation de nombreuses fois auparavant.

De bien trop nombreuses fois.

Et à chaque fois c'était plus difficile de se montrer compatissante envers ces filles qui étaient assez stupides pour croire aux promesses creuses de Potter alors que _tout le monde_ savait comment ça se terminait immanquablement : il y avait eu tant de Lorna McKall que Lily avait cessé de retenir leur nom, se contentant de les désigner par celui de la première petite amie officielle de Potter - première victime d'une longue série. Et peut-être que c'était un peu condescendant de sa part, peut-être même un peu cruel, mais ces filles prêtes à s'offrir volontairement en pâture aux caprices et au sens de l'humour tordu de Potter suscitaient autant sa furie que sa compassion.

Parce que si la durée était variable, au final c'était toujours la même histoire.

Une histoire dont Lily s'était juré qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie.

Elle se tut et écouta les balbutiements presque incohérents de Rachel alors qu'elle racontait tout : les promesses, les sorties, les baisers et puis plus _rien_. Sans prévenir, Potter lissant les cheveux d'une autre fille et le vide au fond de son estomac que rien ne pouvait combler. Et Lily la prit dans ses bras même si elle la connaissait à peine parce qu'elle pleurait si_ fort_ et que d'un coup elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir d'avoir été une idiote : après tout, elle avait été comme toutes les autres à vouloir croire qu'elle serait _différente_. N'était-ce pas ce à quoi elles se raccrochaient toutes ?

Et lorsqu'elle la relâcha, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait aussi et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que ça pouvait lui arriver, parce que finalement, elle était une idiote romantique comme toutes les autres, même si elle prétendait le contraire.

Elle n'était en rien différente.

Alors elle resta aux côtés de Rachel, même lorsque les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloirs et leur jetèrent des regards curieux, même quand il ne resta plus que cinq minutes avant le début des cours et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas jeté un seul coup d'œil sur sa leçon et même lorsque la tapisserie frissonna de nouveau, défiant toutes les lois de la Nature.

Quand Rachel se leva finalement, Lily resta assise. Rachel la remercia et Lily hocha la tête, sachant qu'elles ne se reparleraient jamais plus : finalement, elles n'étaient toujours que des étrangères. Elle attendit un moment, puis essuya son visage, effacant les dernières traces de larmes avant de regagner sa classe. Puis un bruit de bousculade et de protestations étouffées fut brusquement émis par les dryades dansant en cercle sur la tapisserie alors que Lily la dépassait et celle-ci s'arrêta nette, prise d'un horrible pressentiment.

Le cœur battant, Lily attrapa le bord de la tapisserie et l'écarta d'un geste. Elle sursauta violemment et manqua de lâcher le tissu lorsqu'elle se trouva face-à-face avec deux silhouettes dans une niche sombre.

Potter et Black. Évidemment.

Pendant un instant, tout resta figé, les trois adolescents se dévisageant les yeux écarquillés de s'être faits prendre dans une situation si compromettante : ils avaient espionné une fille à qui Potter venait de briser le cœur et elle...

Elle pleurait, pour l'amour de...

Elle continua d'observer Potter et décida qu'il était inutile qu'elle risque un nouvel avertissement de la part de McGonagall en se mettant à l'insulter : ce qu'elle pensait de lui (d'eux, vraiment) devait déjà être suffisamment évident.

Comment pouvait-il jouer avec ces filles de cette façon ? Les regarder pleurer et recommencer ? Quel genre d'être humain s'amusait à prendre le cœur d'adolescentes entre ses mains pour l'écraser et se divertir du spectacle ?

Il tressaillit sous son regard et ouvrit la bouche. Elle leva une main pour lui intimer le silence : ses explications étaient superflues.

"Lily..."

Un murmure, et elle pouvait presque goûter le remord dans sa voix. Mais elle avait déjà lâché la tapisserie et tourné les talons.

* * *

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle le savait pourtant, ce qui allait arriver... Lily passa rageusement les mains dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle voulait crier et se taper la tête contre un mur pour avoir été si stupide, mais rien ne soulagerait le sentiment menaçant qui faisait des nœuds dans son estomac.

Elle considéra un instant sa propre réflexion dans le miroir de son dortoir et regarda l'expression de désespoir envahir son visage.

"Pauvre idiote", gronda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Et d'un coup, la colère s'était évanouie et elle avait surtout envie de pleurer, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait pu revenir en arrière.

Parce que peu importait qu'elle sache exactement ce que James Potter allait lui faire, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un nom ajouté à sa liste de Lorna McKall, - comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? - elle était incapable de continuer à lui dire "non".

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que non seulement elle venait de ruiner ses chances de sortir d'Hogwarts sans faire partie de ces filles qu'on méprisait secrètement pour s'être laissées utiliser par un Don Juan de pacotille, mais qu'elle était de surcroît amoureuse de James Potter. C'était trop tard pour elle, elle était à sa merci et n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il la trompe ou la congédie avant s'il se sentait d'humeur généreuse, comme toutes ces pauvres filles qui se jetaient pathétiquement à son cou malgré sa réputation.

Et elle se détestait.

Mais ça ne changeait malheureusement rien à ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui n'avait certainement plus grand-chose à voir avec de la haine.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur dépressive.

"Lily ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Le petit-déjeuner est presque terminé..."

James. Lily prit une longue inspiration, plaqua un sourire sur son visage, - puisque c'était bien ce qu'on était censé faire quand on voyait son petit ami, non ? - et alla ouvrir la porte.

Les muscles de ses joues étaient déjà crispés et douloureux de maintenir le masque en place.

"James... Ah, bonjour !" dit-elle le plus joyeusement possible.

Elle agrippa sa main droite derrière son dos et résista à l'envie de sautiller nerveusement sur place.

"Mm, bonjour", répondit-il avec un sourire vaguement perplexe.

Lily se morigéna intérieurement : il n'y avait pas de quoi être si tendue alors que James venait la chercher presque tous les jours pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Oui, mais hier encore, c'était en tant qu'ami. Et la seule chose que James Potter garde sont ses _amis_, persifla une voix dans son esprit.

"Tu es prête ? demanda James.

- Huh ? Ah, oui", bégaya Lily avait de laisser échapper un rire si nerveux qu'il sonnait presque hystérique à ses propres oreilles.

_Pour l'amour de Viviane, reprend-toi, Lily !_

Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer, reprit la voix. Après tout, il ne plaque jamais ses petites amies avant cinq jours.

Elle se figea brutalement à cette pensée et s'éloigna de la main tendue de James.

Il eut l'air confus, puis un peu blessé et elle se détestait davantage à chaque minute qui passait.

"Lily, est-ce que ça ne va pas ?

- Je... Je suis désolée, James : je ne peux pas faire ça", annonça-t-elle, reculant encore d'un pas.

Lily se maudit intérieurement d'entendre sa voix si faible, comme celle d'une enfant terrorisée par le monstre dans le placard. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être.

"Q-quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Lily, si j'ai..."

Elle lui coupa la parole d'un geste et secoua la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça."

Elle soupira et écrasa les paumes de ses mains contre son visage.

"James, je sais ce qui va se passer. Il se passe toujours la même chose, et je ne peux pas... Je ne le supporterai pas, tu vois ?"

Mais James la regardait d'un air confus, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'écarta encore alors qu'il essayait de toucher son bras.

"Lily, je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

- Je ne peux _pas_ être une Lorna McKall ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Euh... Lily, de quoi tu parles ? demanda James, presque précautionneusement. Je suis sorti avec Lorna il y a plus de trois ans - qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec elle ?"

Lily essaya de se contenir, de rester digne et de mettre un terme à ce non-sens avant que ça ne devienne épouvantable.

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma, l'air perdu. Lily enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en colère contre elle-même pour être si faible, pour avoir succombé à James et pour ne pas réussir à le regretter.

"Lily... Lily, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Quoi que j'ai fait, je suis désolé : je ne le referai plus !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, i-idiot ! hoqueta Lily. C'est ce que tu _vas faire_ ! Je sais ce qui arrive à tes petites amies : à chaque fois c'est la même chose et je l'ai vu p-pendant _trois ans_."

Elle releva la tête, se moquant des larmes tièdes qu'elle sentait dégouliner sur son visage et tracer des sillons dans le fond de teint et le blush qu'elle venait d'appliquer avec art. Après tout, ça ne comptait pas ce à quoi elle ressemblait et peut-être même que ce serait mieux qu'il la trouve hideuse et qu'il la laisse tomber tout de suite. Ses épaules furent secouées par des sanglots asthmatiques à cette idée et toute sa volonté ne parvenait pas à les faire stopper.

"Je ne peux pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir après avoir distribué des mouchoirs à tes petites amies pendant tout ce temps. Je suis consciente que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une relation - tu savais que le plus longtemps que tu sois jamais resté avec une fille avant de la tromper est de dix-neuf jours ?"

James cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et essayait vainement de retrouver ses esprits avant de secouer lentement la tête.

Et il ne disait rien.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait prétendu la veille être follement épris d'elle, il était effroyablement peu éloquent, songeait-elle avec amertume.

"Quelle idiote !" cracha-t-elle, passant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, si brutalement qu'elle laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

James souriait à ce point, et elle se hérissa comme un chat en colère, s'apprêtant à le jeter hors de sa chambre après l'avoir agoni d'injures.

"Idiote", murmura-t-il, presque tendrement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui interdire de l'insulter, voire même de lui adresser la parole,_ jamais_, mais se retrouva pressée contre lui, le visage enfoncé dans son épaule avant d'avoir pu articuler un son.

"Ça n'a rien à voir, Lily. Je ne te ferais jamais ça..."

Elle se crispa à ça.

"Ne me raconte pas qu'avec moi c'est différent, vous dites tous ça."

Elle l'entendit prendre une respiration pour se défendre.

"À chaque fois", ajouta-t-elle.

Il soupira et elle sut qu'il admettait sa défaite. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir d'avoir eu raison (n'était-ce pas le meilleur sentiment du monde, d'avoir le dessus sur James Potter?) ou sangloter plus fort à son aveu implicite.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout sera parfait ou que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, parce que j'ai dix-sept ans et que je suis un crétin."

Elle acquiesça avec vigueur :

"Et que tu sors avec tout ce qui porte une jupe", intervint-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisse robe noire contre son visage.

Elle pouvait presque le _sentir_ sourire. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était à quel point l'odeur de ses vêtements était agréable - honnêtement, quelle lessive sentait aussi bon ? - et combien elle aurait aimé ne jamais bouger de là où elle se trouvait. Au point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter de son maquillage qui était probablement en train de souiller irrémédiablement les vêtements de James. Elle était un peu étourdie et terriblement confortable, beaucoup trop confortable dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait l'intention de quitter avant que les cours de la journée ne commencent.

Avant que les autres n'apprennent ce à quoi un moment de faiblesse l'avait poussée à consentir la veille.

"Mais je peux te promettre d'essayer".

Sa voix la fit tressaillir. Il commença à tracer de lents cercles sur son dos et pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux avec autant de précaution que si elle avait été en cristal. Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra pour retenir le ronronnement qui montait dans sa gorge (parce que le laisser échapper ses lèvres donnerait un tout nouveau sens au terme "embarras"). D'un coup, elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était si triste un instant auparavant.

"C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Et même si tu ne me crois pas pour l'instant, je promets de te prouver que tu es différente de toutes les autres."

Contre toute raison, elle se sentit hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Car vraiment, comment aurait-elle pu refuser une telle proposition ?

Quand vint le dix-neuvième jour, elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. James se contenta de sourire et de tenir sa main sous la table du petit-déjeuner - et c'était d'un sentimentalisme si dégoulinant qu'elle en aurait eu la nausée si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à sourire si largement qu'elle avait l'impression que son visage ne reprendrait plus jamais son expression initiale.

Et quand James s'agenouilla devant elle en pleine nuit sous un porche de travers, trempant son pantalon dans l'eau boueuse parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder la météo avant de l'emmener faire un pic-nique romantique, et qu'il lui annonça qu'elle était si différente qu'il espérait pouvoir la garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils pourrissent tous les deux sous terre et peut-être même après, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête de nouveau.

Et sourire, parce que jamais elle ne pleurerait dans des toilettes de lycée, seulement contre l'épaule de James Potter et qu'alors tout irait bien.

* * *

N/A : désoléééééééée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ça. En fait, c'était déjà à moitié terminé il y a des semaines , mais ensuite j'ai eu _plein_ de choses à faire - je devais avancer sur le manga sur lequel je travaille, et je suis terriblement en retard sur ce que mon éditeur me demande (quoi, mes affres n'intéressent personne ? :). Bref, j'essayerai d'être moins longue pour le prochain. Encore deux chapitres avant la fin !!

Sinon, je ne suis pas très familière avec les scènes... sentimentales. j'écris plus facilement sur ceux qui se détestent :) Alors, dites-moi si c'était réussi ou pas !

Reviews ? (_yeux de chiot battu_)


	7. Chapter 7 : La patience

N/A : Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre.

* * *

**La patience :**

**Blackie / Harry Potter**

Des couinements.

Un grattement persistant et étrangement sinistre.

Lily fronça les sourcil : ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"James?"

Elle posa les courses sur la table de la cuisine et progressa lentement jusqu'au salon, sortant sa baguette de sa ceinture.

"James ? Blackie ?"

Elle avala sa salive et resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le bois lisse, ne pouvant empêcher la panique d'envahir son esprit en un bourdonnement indistinct.

Un gémissement misérable s'éleva dans le silence, faisant baisser sa baguette à Lily alors qu'elle s'approchait précautionneusement du recoin dans lequel un bac en plastique avait été installé pour Blackie.

Elle y trouva effectivement le chiot, et lui sourit, rassérénée. À son entrée, celui-ci dressa les oreilles, puis releva la tête, couinant pathétiquement au milieu du journal en lambeaux qui avait tapissé le fond de la caisse et d'une flaque de ce qui était vraisemblablement de l'urine. Lily retroussa son nez avec dégoût.

"Blackie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le chiot pencha la tête de côté et racla le fond de sa caisse d'un coup de patte comme pour lui montrer quelque chose (Lily insistait toujours sur le fait qu'il était particulièrement intelligent, même si James refusait de le reconnaître).

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour comprendre quel était le problème. Elle sentit une chaude bouffée de colère enflammer son visage alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers le chien :

"Finite incantatem".

Le chiot bondit hors du bac comme s'il avait été électrocuté et se rua de l'autre côté du salon, éparpillant dans son sillage morceaux de papier et éclaboussures.

Lily grimaça.

"Scourgify !

- Oh, Lily, tu es rentrée..."

La voix de James se perdit dans un murmure alors que Lily tournait un regard incendiaire vers son fiancé. Celui-ci, bien qu'appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte dans une position relaxée lança un coup d'œil nerveux vers le chien, puis vers Remus, qui se tenait derrière lui, une bière à la main et une expression amusée sur le visage. Ce dernier leva la bouteille en une salutation silencieuse vers Lily avant de s'adosser au mur, se préparant visiblement à assister à une scène divertissante.

Lily grinça des dents mais fixa de nouveau son regard sur James, sachant qu'il sauterait sur n'importe quel prétexte pour détourner son attention.

"James, gronda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as jeté un sort au _chien_ ?

- Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous aviez un chien, remarqua Remus, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la rage qui émanait de Lily par vagues.

- De façon temporaire, dit James. Extrêmement _temporaire_."

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu as dis que tu étais d'accord pour que je le garde ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Seulement parce que tu m'as forcé la main !"

Lily haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

"Ça ne justifie pas d'avoir jeté un maléfice sur un animal sans défense.

- Il l'a mérité : il a encore mangé mon "Quidditch mag", ajouta-t-il, fixant le chiot des yeux d'un air accusateur.

- Mérité ? C'est un chien, James, pas _Sirius_.

- Justement ! Quel besoin on a d'un chien alors qu'on a Padfoot ? Qui est déjà incroyablement pénible, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je ne l'avais pas trouvé ? poursuivit Lily, ignorant son interruption. Combien de temps tu l'aurais laissé dans ses propres excréments et sans nourriture avant de le libérer ?"

James grimaça. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Lily réprima un reniflement : typique James Potter de faire une chose pareille sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences. Il carra les épaules, soupira et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une gamelle pleine et la posa devant Blackie en signe de contrition.

"Désolé", marmonna-t-il.

Lily sourit malgré elle. James avait nombre de défauts, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire lors de leurs jeunes années, la cruauté n'en faisait pas partie.

Remus eut un sourire narquois et avala une longue gorgée de bière.

* * *

"Lily...

- Mm ?"

Lily se tourna sur sa chaise pour observer James, déjà affalé contre la tête du lit. Sentant que la discussion ne serait pas plaisante, elle reposa sa brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse et lui fit complètement face.

"Je suis désolé, Lily, mais tu sais que je n'ai aucune patience. Je ne supporte pas les animaux et les _enfants_... Je t'avais prévenue", précisa-t-il d'un seul trait comme si le dire rapidement rendrait l'idée plus facile à accepter.

Lily se tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

- Blackie retourne chez tes parents, annonça-t-il.

- Mais...

- Demain, affirma-t-il, et son ton n'admettait aucune discussion.

- James...

- Demain."

Lily soupira et baissa la tête, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance : il était inutile d'insister, James détestait tout ce qui réclamait de la patience ou de l'attention.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il changerait d'avis sur la position des enfants relativement à cette catégorie.

Rapidement.

* * *

Lily enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, si brusquement qu'il lui sembla entendre la peau craquer.

La douleur n'arrangea rien, cependant.

"Lily. Lily ? Lily !"

Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil contrit en direction de Sirius. Après avoir forcé un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un spasme musculaire sur son visage, elle recommença à fixer le vide de son regard brouillé par des larmes qui refusaient de couler.

Harry s'était mis à pleurer.

Encore.

"J'y vais", annonça Remus, faisant tressaillir Lily de nouveau parce qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence.

Il s'extirpa calmement du vieux fauteuil gris qui s'affaissait davantage à chaque visiteur et répandait des dépôts pelucheux dans tout le salon mais qui était juste si familier que Lily n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de s'en débarrasser. Lily pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux secs, frustrée et rongée par la culpabilité. Elle était une mauvaise mère, tellement submergée par l'angoisse et la pure terreur évoquée en elle par un simple nombre qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer, sans parler de s'occuper d'un bébé.

Trente-sept.

James aurait dû rentrer trente-sept heures plus tôt. Dumbledore avait suggéré qu'elle parte se cacher avec Harry au cas où. Et elle n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un autant qu'elle avait haï son vieux professeur à ce moment-là.

Elle avait refusé, bien sûr. Elle savait que c'était la solution la plus raisonnable mais elle s'était révélée incapable d'ignorer la petite voix qui criait :

_James ne peut pas __ê__tre mort !_

_Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas !_

Parce que juste envisager cette possibilité déchirait son estomac en deux.

"Ça va aller, Lily. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien", l'assura Sirius, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

Et Lily avait envie de lui crier que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle pouvait voir cette lueur de terreur au fond de ses yeux ; elle voulait défouler toute cette frustration, cette horrible colère et ce désespoir sur lui, mais elle garda la bouche fermée parce que Sirius n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il essayait seulement d'aider. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait partir James en mission au milieu de Mange-morts : il était là pour Harry et elle comme elle savait que James le lui avait fait promettre un soir où il pensait qu'elle était déjà partie se coucher.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, avec son fichu visage inexpressif alors qu'il la regardait tomber en morceaux, elle aurait pu le tuer de ses mains. Mais bien sûr, Remus l'avait calmée et gentiment poussée vers la porte en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'Harry. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir laissé faire parce qu'à présent, elle était là dans l'appartement et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et penser à la possibilité que James ne reviendrait pas.

Remus retourna dans le salon avec le bébé dans les bras. Si James... Non, il ne pouvait pas ne pas revenir, rater les premiers pas d'Harry, les nuits où il pleurait à cause de ses dents et où James tenait à se relever malgré les moquerie de sa femme qui lui rappelait qu'il avait toujours prétendu ne pas avoir de patience avec les enfants et qui lui demandait si elle devait faire revenir le chien dont il l'avait obligé à se séparer. Ce à quoi il répondait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, que les enfants et les animaux étaient toujours insupportables, mais que c'était Harry et qu'il avait hérité de son irrésistible charme naturel.

Lily laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot à ce souvenir.

"Il va rentrer", dit Sirius, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Lily prit Harry à Remus avec des mains qui tremblaient tant qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait le lâcher.

"Je ne peux pas... Il a promis qu'il reviendrait, Sirius - je ne peux pas faire ça sans James", dit-elle enfin, ayant l'impression de s'étrangler avec chaque syllabe.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis des heures, et sa voix était aussi rauque que celle de James le lendemain des matchs de Quidditch auxquels il assistait du temps où ils pouvaient sortir en public sans craindre de se faire attaquer par des silhouettes masquées.

Du temps où elle ne se demandait pas s'il allait rentrer à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

Bientôt, Sirius se mit à s'agiter inconfortablement sur son siège alors que Remus était déjà parti pour une raison qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre.

"Lily...Je suis de garde ce soir, marmonna-t-il.

- Vas-y. Je vais m'en sortir toute seule, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien... Bien, dans ce cas, je reviens demain ?"

Ça sonnait davantage comme une question qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Lily pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il brûlait d'impatience de sortir d'ici pour pouvoir boire sa propre inquiétude loin de ses yeux, là où il pourrait cesser de prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux.

Lily hocha la tête et lui adressa un dernier sourire forcé. L'air hésitant, Sirius recula vers la cheminée.

"Tout ira bien, Lily, il _va_ rentrer."

Elle ne peut que continuer à le dévisager en silence, comme si elle n'était pas tellement certaine de qui il était ou de ce qu'il faisait ici, alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée vers une destination dont elle n'avait pas saisi le nom.

Lily demeura immobile, à regarder Harry qui dormait sur le canapé en se disant qu'elle devrait le mettre dans son berceau sans réussir à rassembler l'énergie de se lever (à attendre, attendre, attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui remettre une de ces enveloppes à cachet noir ou qu'un ami la prenne dans ses bras en murmurant à quel point il était désolé...).

Il y eut un bruit dans la cuisine, derrière elle. Un craquement.

Apparition.

Lily sentit la panique l'envahir : elle ne voulait pas entendre les mots. Contre toute raison, elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles, posant ses pieds sur le canapé pour se rouler en boule. Parce que tant que personne ne lui dirait rien ça n'existerait pas et elle pourrait continuer d'attendre que James rentre.

Si pour ça elle devait rester cachée sur le canapé, elle était prête à le faire.

Des pas. Elle songea vaguement qu'elle ne serait pas capable de défendre Harry si elle restait dans cette position mais resta figée, déchirée entre le besoin de protéger son fils d'un potentiel danger et la certitude que si James était mort, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tendit mais ne bougea pas. Il lui sembla entendre son nom alors que la personne essayait vainement d'écarter ses mains de ses oreilles. Elle se débattit un peu, cependant attentive à ne pas blesser Harry. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, sinon elle serait déjà morte et l'idée la faisait se sentir stupide, mais dans ce cas, ça signifiait que c'était un membre de l'Ordre et...

"Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! cria-t-elle finalement, la voix étouffée par l'étoffe de sa jupe contre laquelle son visage était pressé. Je vous en prie, ne me le dites pas", gémit-elle, ayant conscience de se comporter avec l'immaturité d'une enfant huit ans.

Mais à la seconde où elle saurait, elle serait irrémédiablement brisée et alors quel genre de mère serait-elle pour Harry ? Pauvre petit vulnérable Harry qui ressemblait tant à James.

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules.

La voix répétait son nom comme une litanie et l'inconnu (qui était sans aucun doute mâle) abandonna l'idée de la faire sortir de sa prostration : il la prit dans ses bras et souleva du canapé. Par réflexe, Lily releva la tête, poussant un cri étranglé.

Harry se réveilla instantanément et ses propres cris y firent échos.

Mais Lily s'en moquait. Parce que deux yeux noisettes la dévisageaient avec inquiétude derrière des lunettes à monture métallique qu'elle avait aidé à choisir deux ans et demi auparavant. Elle leva une main pour l'enfoncer dans les cheveux noirs les plus indomptables de toute la Grande-Bretagne et peu importait qu'ils soient sales et emmêlés ou que le tee-shirt contre lequel elle était pressée empestât la sueur et le sang.

"James..." murmura-t-elle, sachant que c'était probablement quasi inaudible avec les cris du bébé dont elle aurait vraiment dû s'occuper - mais elle était incapable de relâcher James, comme si cesser le contact allait le faire disparaître.

Le regard de James se posa momentanément sur Harry avant de revenir sur elle.

"Tu es rentré, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- J'avais promis... Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

Et elle resserra son étreinte sur ses épaules, laissant les larmes finalement couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle était secouée d'un rire qui sonnait presque hystérique.

"Lily... Lily, il faut donner son biberon à Harry, et le coucher, dit-il doucement. Reste là, je vais m'en occuper, ajouta-t-il, essayant de la reposer sur le canapé.

- Tu veux t'occuper d'Harry ?"

Ça fit redoubler son rire, de penser qu'à présent ce soit sa première préoccupation après toutes les années où il avait crié haut et fort que jamais on ne le verrait à moins de dix mètres d'une couche-culotte.

"Oui... Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, maintenant", murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Il desserra précautionneusement son étreinte et se redressa, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Le bébé continua de hurler de toutes ses forces, et James sourit, l'air aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était devenu millionnaire.

Plus tard, après qu'Harry eût été calmé et endormi par des heures de va-et-vient sur la moquette de sa chambre, James retourna dans le salon pour trouver sa femme prostrée exactement au même endroit où il l'avait laissée. Elle lui dit sans relever la tête qu'il fallait prévenir Sirius et Remus, qui étaient probablement ivres morts à ce stade. James hocha la tête, s'assura patiemment qu'elle mange quelque chose, puis la mit au lit en lui répétant continuellement que tout allait bien et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais (jamais, _jamais_) laissée seule. Quand elle fut endormie, il entreprit de retrouver ses deux amis de toujours, de les tirer de la situation potentiellement dommageable dans laquelle ils s'étaient mises dans un bar moldu, puis de les faire dessoûler avant de rentrer prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, même Remus était d'accord pour dire que James faisait une mère merveilleuse et Sirius lui ramena un chaton perdu en lui annonçant qu'il aurait eu horreur de voir ses nouveaux instincts s'émousser. James s'énerva, s'apprêta à mettre à ses deux prétendus amis la raclée de leur vie, mais Harry se réveilla et il dut ajourner la réaffirmation de sa masculinité pour aller lui donner son bain avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

N/A : voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes parce que je viens d'arriver dans un endroit dans lequel je n'ai pas internet, et je me suis dépêchée de terminer ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster pendant que j'en avais l'occasion. Plus qu'un à faire, et je promets que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue (parce que je suis finalement en vacances danse de joie devant son ordinateur)...


	8. Chapter 8 : L'obscurité

**L'obscurité :**

**Voldemort**

La maison était nette et bien rangée.

Lily avait été prise d'une frénésie de ménage la veille et avait décroché chaque rideau, battu chaque tapis et déplacé chaque meuble alors que James lisait une histoire à Harry dans la chambre d'enfant.

Mais la maison était silencieuse - déserte et figée.

Lily avala sa salive et tira nerveusement sur le bouton qui fermait sa manche gauche. Elle traversa le salon, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que James et elle s'étaient dit plus tôt - aux mots amers, plus crachés que prononcés auxquels aucun d'eux n'avait réfléchi avant de les jeter à la face de l'autre.

_Enfermement, solitude._

_Cachés, cachés jusqu'à disparaître et..._

_Potter... Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de porter ce nom maudit !_

Elle se prit à se ronger les ongles comme elle le faisait du temps où les examens de fin d'année faisaient d'elle une incontrôlable boule de nerfs et s'obligea à mettre les mains dans ses poches. Oui, elle était nerveuse, nerveuse et triste et...

Mais James ne semblait plus là. Tout était trop calme, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne depuis des années. Peut-être qu'il avait emmené Harry chez Sirius ?

Non, décida-t-elle, c'était trop dangereux. Même fou de rage, James ne l'aurait pas risqué. Pas le fragile petit Harry que James aimait par-dessus tout.

Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche, puis hésita au dernier moment et la referma sans avoir émis un son.

Allons, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile : ils s'étaient battus des dizaines de fois et il savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle pensa à la montre en argent qu'elle avait cachée dans le tiroir du haut de sa table de nuit (Noël était encore loin, mais l'objet criait James et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre même si elle était un peu au-dessus de la ligne imaginaire qu'elle avait elle-même soigneusement tracée entre ce qui était "dans leurs moyens" et ce qui ne l'était pas).

Si elle la lui offrait maintenant, peut-être qu'il accepterait ses excuses silencieuses. Alors, il la prendrait dans ses bras sans rien dire et tout irait bien à nouveau parce qu'elle serait là où elle devait être.

_"Ta place est ici, Lily, tu le sais ?" demanda James, la serrant plus fort contre lui._

_Elle le regarda et hocha lentement la tête, oubliant les rires avinés de leurs amis et les jurons de Sirius qui avait réussi à étaler le glaçage blanc du gâteau sur son smoking de témoin du marié. _

L'idée de la montre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi.

"James ? appela-t-elle finalement d'une voix mal assurée. Harry ?"

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre grand chose, bien sûr : il avait à peine un an. Mais à cet instant, Lily se serait damnée pour entendre les pleurs qui la faisait grincer des dents la veille.

"James ?"

Elle traversa l'entrée et s'arrêta net. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et elle croisa les bras étroitement contre sa poitrine. Tout était étrangement confus : chaque chose paraissait à sa place, pourtant Lily avait le sentiment d'avancer dans l'obscurité, quelque part où tout aurait été étouffé et ralenti.

"James ?" hoqueta-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête et gravit l'escalier qui menait aux chambres à coucher pour aller dans celle d'Harry.

Vraiment, tout était parfaitement à sa place. À part le lit d'enfant, bien sûr, et Sirius, à genoux par terre.

Lily le regarda un instant avec confusion.

Il releva la tête et elle crut entendre des cris lointains.

_Harry ?_

Sirius pleurait.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Sirius s'était effondré contre le plancher et les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge paraissaient à peine humains. Mais rien n'était pire que le sourire triste qu'il eut en se relevant, alors qu'il recouvrait quelque chose d'indiscernable avec l'une des couvertures d'Harry, celle couverte de petits chiens noirs qui faisait tant rire Remus et qui avaient d'un coup une allure sinistre.

Lily se sentait oppressée par ce brouillard qui recouvrait toute chose. Où était Harry ? Et James ?

_"Lily, prends Harry et cours !"_

"Sirius ? Où est James ?"

Sirius ne répondait pas. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour prendre...

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry faisait là ?

Essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche, il réajusta l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci éclata en sanglots bruyants et Sirius se mit à le secouer doucement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

"Allez, Harry... Du calme, mon grand, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tout va bien se passer", dit-il.

Lily avança d'un pas sans comprendre. La panique commençait à l'envahir : elle voulait James. _Maintenant._

"Sirius ? Donne-moi Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est James ?"

Harry pleurait toujours et à présent, Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, évitant la couverture.

Ses mains tremblaient si fort que Lily avait peur qu'il ne le lâcha.

"Shh, shhh, arrête de pleurer. Oh, Harry, s'il te plaît ! Silteplaît _siltepla__î__t_ !"

Lily, pétrifiée, regarda alors que les sanglots le secouaient de nouveau. Il pressa Harry contre lui et enfouit son visage contre ce dernier.

"Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis tellement _tellement_ désolé."

Lily hoqueta. Elle porta une main à son visage et regarda ses doigts dégoulinants sans rien y comprendre avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait aussi.

_James. James, James, James, James !_

Puis Sirius sembla arriver à une décision et hocha la tête résolument avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ici - qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Harry ?"

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, traversant le corridor, descendant l'escalier...

Hagrid ? Il pleurait aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Hagrid n'était pas censé connaître cet endroit - personne ne pouvait y accéder.

A part Peter, bien sûr.

Les deux hommes parlèrent, gesticulant, et Sirius paraissait en colère. Cependant, tout se perdait dans le clair-obscur et les mots se mélangeaient les uns avec les autres jusqu'à former un langage étrange et incompréhensible. Lily essaya de tirer sur la manche du géant, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention et prit Harry ainsi qu'un trousseau de clefs.

Elle reconnaissait ces clefs, c'étaient celles qui ouvraient tout ce qui avait trait à la moto de Sirius.

Sûrement, il ne comptait pas transporter Harry sur cet engin ? Sirius essaya de discuter encore, sans conviction cependant. Hagrid se dirigea vers la porte en secouant la tête, répétant quelque chose au sujet de Dumbledore.

La panique s'abattit sur Lily telle une immense vague d'eau glaciale, la laissant frissonnante et horrifiée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Sirius ? Hagrid ? Donnez-moi mon bébé... Je ne veux pas..."

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

_"Je ne te laisserai jamais pleurer. Je serai l__à__ pour essuyer tes larmes et arranger les choses", murmura James __à__ son oreille._

_Et elle ne répliqua aucune des choses logiques et amères qu'elle lui aurait renvoyées au visage plus jeune parce qu'ils étaient en guerre, que c'était le jour de son mariage et que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre._

"Hagrid ! On ne peut pas sortir Harry de la maison ! Dumbledore a dit que c'était trop dangereux ! Hagrid !" protesta-t-elle.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait et Hagrid sortit de Godric Hollow, le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture serré dans ses bras, pour se diriger vers l'énorme moto dont les chromes brillaient d'un éclat froid aux lumières du porche.

Le désespoir se fit jour encore bien plus brutalement : elle ne pouvait pas passer la porte.

Elle essaya pourtant, mais c'était comme si un grand mur de verre était venu boucher l'entrée et à ce point il ne sortait plus de sa bouche qu'une inaudible litanie.

_Jeveuxmonb__é__b__é__, jeveuxmonb__é__b__é__, je..._

_Rendez-le moi, par pitié ! Rendez-moi mon bébé, il n'est pas en sécurité dehors ! Il a besoin de moi - si on lui fait du mal..._

Et le bébé pleurait, pleurait sans discontinuer, et elle ne pouvait que regarder alors qu'Hagrid tremblait lui-même trop pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se détourna du spectacle qui lui donnait envie de tomber à genoux à son tour pour crier jusqu'à ce que sa cordes vocales refusent de fonctionner et se mit à chercher James frénétiquement dans la maison alors que Sirius pleurait en silence devant l'escalier devant lequel il était prostré.

"Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? sanglota-t-elle. Je veux James. Je veux James maintenant", ajouta-t-elle comme une enfant entêtée.

_Prends Harry... Prends Harry et cours !_

Lily s'approcha lentement de l'escalier, dévorée par un sentiment de terreur.

"James, je suis désolé. James, pardonne-moi. Ne me laisse pas !"

Elle entendait les propos incohérents de Sirius et son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il semblait devoir écraser ses os pour sortir de sa poitrine.

Les yeux tellement noirs qu'ils étaient presque rouges.

La porte d'entrée explosant pour laisser entrer la silhouette (noire, noire et sombre).

Lily se retourna, se demandant comment elle n'avait pas jusque-là remarqué l'état de l'entrée - les zones brûlées du tapis, les fragments de la porte dont les restes pendaient des gonds et le vase brisé dont le verre était répandu partout sur le sol.

Les cris, le rire et Ava...

Non.

Lily approcha de l'endroit où Sirius était agenouillé, tournant puérilement la tête de côté pour ne pas voir tout de suite ce devant quoi il était affalé.

Une forme floue, obscure. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Je ne comprends rien, dit-elle. Rien du tout."

James et elle s'étaient disputés et elle était sortie faire un tour, seulement maintenant qu'elle était revenue...

"Mais non, Lily, dit une voix derrière elle. Tu _sais_, souviens-toi."

Elle fit volte-face et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir une petite fille très blonde derrière elle - après tout, que n'avait-elle pas vu en treize ans de vie dans le monde des sorciers ? L'enfant, qui ne pouvait avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans, lui sourit calmement.

"Me souvenir ? Mais je viens juste de...

- Regarde, commanda-t-elle, indiquant le masse indistincte.

- Qu'est-ce que..."

_Prends Harry et cours !_

"Non. Ça ne peut pas..."

Mais déjà sa voix tremblait et se brisait et elle _savait_.

"James ? Ce n'est pas possible : je suis partie à peine une heure.

- Non, Lily, dit la petite fille en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ça, ça c'était..."

Hier.

Ça, c'était hier.

"Oui, c'est ça", dit la petite fille.

Et soudain, la forme au pied de l'escalier était horriblement claire et Lily eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose exploser dans sa poitrine, ou peut-être était-ce son estomac, parce que James n'était plus là, , qu'elle avait dit qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir épousé la veille et qu'il avait menti : il ne serait plus jamais là

"Mais, la montre, protesta-t-elle faiblement. C'est son cadeau de Noël et elle est...

- Elle restera dans le tiroir, Lily. Je suis désolée, dit la petite fille. Tu dois te souvenir du reste, maintenant. À l'étage.

- À l'étage ? Harry va bien", répondit Lily, et ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Oui, le berceau, Sirius et la couverture.

_É__carte-toi !_

Mais non, il fallait protéger Harry, à n'importe quel prix parce qu'il était petit, fragile et qu'il ressemblait tellement à James qu'à chaque fois que celui-ci partait en mission Lily ne pouvait regarder son fils sans se mettre à pleurer.

"Avada Kedavra, dit-elle, vaincue.

- Oui, Avada Kevra", répéta la petite fille en hochant la tête.

Elle-même tombant sous la lumière verte et les pleurs hystériques d'Harry alors que son lit à barreaux qui devenait trop petit pour un enfant d'un an s'effondrait, heurté par le corps tombé.

"Il est tout seul, dit-elle, suppliant la petite fille de comprendre et de la renvoyer. Il est trop petit pour être tout seul : il va souffrir. Ils vont tous souffrir, murmura-t-elle, observant Sirius recroquevillé sur le plancher près du corps de son presque frère et sanglotant comme un enfant.

- Je suis désolée, Lily", répéta la petite fille.

Et la Mort semblait si jeune, si innocente. Elle aurait presque pu être sa propre fille, songeait Lily, et elle avait l'air tellement triste et désolée qu'elle se sentit presque obligée de la rassurer, de lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, que ce n'était pas grave. Sauf que ça l'était, alors Lily ne garda le silence et la Mort parut comprendre.

Sirius se redressa enfin, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche et reniflant, le visage figé dans une expression froide alors qu'il serrait le corps de James avant de se lever tout à fait pour quitter la maison.

"Ils se relèveront, reprit-elle. Ils se relèvent toujours."

Lily essaya de toucher le bras de Sirius pour le réconforter, mais elle passa au travers. Il frissonna et s'arrêta, faisant face à la porte.

"Je vous vengerai, toi, Lily et Harry. Je vous vengerai même si je dois en crever. Parole de Maraudeur."

Lily voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'assez de vies avaient été perdues et que vivre heureux était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire pour eux, mais il ne l'entendait plus.

"C'est inutile. Tu ne peux rien pour eux. Il est temps de les laisser partir, maintenant.

- Je sais."

Et c'était horrible, horrible à admettre. Tellement que Lily voulait de nouveau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'elle aurait presque souhaité pouvoir oublier : Sirius, Hagrid, la vie sombre et chaotique mais si merveilleuse à la fois qu'elle avait construite avec James et le bébé enveloppé dans la couverture qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir ni aller à l'école et qui devrait se battre seul contre le vaste monde pour trouver sa place.

"James ?" demanda-t-elle, et c'était presque une supplique.

Sans James, elle préférait disparaître. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

_Jusqu'à ce que la Mort vous sépare._

La petite fille lui tendit la main sans répondre et Lily la prit sans hésitation, prête à se fondre dans l'obscurité.

_"Lily, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets de toujours __ê__tre __à__ tes c__ô__t__é__s. Oublie ce serment d__é__bile : la Grande Faucheuse elle-m__ê__me ne pourra pas m'en emp__ê__cher._

_- Je sais, James. Je sais."_

_Elle regarda dans ses yeux si sérieux et si sincères et elle le crut de toute ses forces, s'accrochant à cette idée comme un enfant à une couverture._

Elle le croyait encore.

* * *

N/A : voilà, c'est terminé ! Le fait qu'ils meurent toujours à la fin est ce qui rend toutes les fictions sur James et Lily assez tristes, non ? Même quand elles s'arrêtent pendant leurs années à Hogwarts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça donne un goût amer à l'histoire... mais peut-être que c'est juste moi :)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'au bout et à tous les reviewers (larmes de reconnaissance).

Maintenant que c'est terminé, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais écrire. Si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à passer commande XD

Amicalement,

Shizuka21


End file.
